Dulce Truco
by Kalock
Summary: Una historia One-Shot en la cual Lincoln asiste a una bulliciosa fiesta de Halloween en la cual su temple y paciencia serán puestos a prueba en más de una ocasión, todo mientras él intenta desesperadamente de mantener una promesa hecha hacia su novia, Ronnie Anne.


Esta es una historia que transcurre un par de años en el futuro de lo que se muestra generalmente en la serie "The Loud House".

Aquí, Lincoln Loud era ya un joven crecido de unos 19 años de edad. Está en sus últimos años de secundaria y a poco y nada de iniciar la búsqueda de la universidad donde él continuaría estudiando para convertirse en un caricaturista o dibujante profesional de comics.

Él todavía conserva su distintiva cabellera blanca y su copete tan característico, pero todo lo demás en su cuerpo ya ha cambiado significativamente. Es más alto, su voz es más gruesa, tiene una menor cantidad de pecas en el rostro y posee algo de vello facial, que, si bien solo son unos pocos pelos en su barbilla, para él ya es suficiente para llamarla "Una poblada barba de adulto joven".

Su ropa también es algo distinta, ya que él había dejado de usar su típica camisa naranja para así empezar a vestir camisas blancas y una chaqueta de su color predilecto, la cual además contaba con las dos iniciales de su nombre bordadas en la parte de atrás, esto fue un regalo hecho por su hermana Leni, quien, como otras tantas de sus hermanas, se encontraba ejerciendo su vocación desde hace algunos años; en el caso de esta última, ella era una modista que poco a poco iba ganando reconocimiento dentro del medio.

En fin, ya dejando a un lado la descripción de la apariencia del chico, toca hablar ahora de lo que tal vez sería el factor más influyente y destacable en estos tumultuosos y alocados años entre la adolescencia y la adultez, su novia, quien no era ni más ni menos que una despampanante belleza de piel morena, cabellos negros y un conjunto de ropa en la cual predominaba principalmente el color morado.

Esta chica obviamente no podía ser otra más que Ronnie Anne Santiago, quien, luego de alcanzar finalmente la pubertad, había conseguido una figura bien torneada y despampanante que, sin duda compartía varias similitudes con su prima Carlota, tales como un par de caderas anchas, unas piernas gruesas, un par de pechos de tamaño regular que, a los ojos de cualquiera, se verían rápidamente opacados al momento de posar su vista en el curvilíneo y redondo trasero que coronaba la parte posterior de la muchacha, el cual sin duda parecía haberle sido heredado por los genes privilegiados de su familia.

Esta joven pareja llevaba ya varios años de noviazgo, algo que sin duda era impresionante considerando la enorme dificultad que suponía el vivir uno tan lejos del otro, y cuya mantención dependía de algo tan endeble y pequeño como lo eran las pequeñas visitas de Lincoln o las usuales conversaciones por videollamada que se hacían mutuamente al menos unas 4 veces por semana.

Nuestra historia comenzará en la tarde del día en que se celebra Halloween, justo en el momento en que Lincoln y Ronnie acababan de volver de una de sus ocasionales citas, y ya comenzaban a despedirse el uno del otro para que así el albino pudiese emprender su viaje de regreso a casa.

Ambos chicos bajaron por las escaleras del edificio junto a la bodega/almacén en la que los abuelos de Ronnie Anne y el hermano de esta última habían invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en mantener.

Cuando la pareja hubo llegado a los últimos peldaños de la escalera y se encontraba enfrente de la gran Van que el chico tenía la fortuna o desgracia de llamar "Su vehículo", Ronnie, quien hasta ese momento había estado caminando de la mano con el albino, se detuvo en el último escalón para así poder despedirse de su novio cara a cara, ya que este había conseguido sacarle unos centímetros luego del "Estirón" de su adolescencia.

-Me la pase muy bien en nuestra cita de hoy, Linc.- Comentó entonces la chica, quien luego de lograr que el chico se voltease a verla, se las arregló para hacer que este la cogiera de las dos manos mientras ambos se despedían.

-Yo también, Ronnie. Yo también…- Respondió Lincoln, quien no pudo evitar comentar… -Pero sabes…yo tenía la impresión de que tú y yo…ya sabes…terminaríamos mi visita con broche de oro.- Dijo el albino, quien desde ya hace varias visitas estaba esperando uno de los "Regalos" que su novia le hacía usualmente cuando este iba de visita. -¡N-no es que no la haya pasado bien ni nada pero…!- Se apresuró a acotar él, esperando sinceramente que la chica no se hubiese enfadado con él por su insistencia en cuanto al tema.

-Je. Sé que no hemos tenido la ocasión de "Divertirnos" últimamente, patético. Y créeme, realmente quería hacerlo el día de hoy, pero…tal parece que mi cuerpo me dijo a la mañana que hoy NO sería un buen día para ello.- Respondió la muchacha, quien parecía estar sumamente molesta por la "Sorpresa" que se encontró al ir al baño esa mañana.

-Oh, y-ya veo. No se puede hacer nada entonces.- Dijo Lincoln poco antes de soltar un suspiro de desilusión al saber que tendría que esperar hasta su siguiente visita para disfrutar plenamente de una de las más gratificantes actividades que una pareja de enamorados podía experimentar.

Dándose cuenta de ello, Ronnie lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombro antes de decir…

-Anímate un poco. Te prometo que la siguiente vez que me veas estaré más que lista y dispuesta para compensarte lo de las últimas semanas. Ten en cuenta que tú no eres el único con ganas de hacer eso.- Reveló ella, dando a entender que ella estaba igualmente frustrada por este hecho como el propio Lincoln. –Pero bueno, supongo que, por ahora, ambos tendremos que conformarnos solo con esto.- Dijo poco antes de sujetar la cabeza de su novio por detrás para así darle a este un apasionado beso que sirviese tanto a modo de disculpa como de despedida por su pronta partida de regreso a casa.

El beso se extendió por unos segundos, en los cuales cada uno de ellos fue mostrando cada vez más intensidad, pero cuando finalmente ambos se hubieron quedado sin aire en los pulmones no tuvieron más opción que separarse uno del otro, para luego reposar su frente contra la de su respectiva pareja, algo que para cualquier otro observador resultaría una escena tierna entre ambos chicos

-Je, bueno. Al menos no puedo decir que me iré con las manos vacías.- Acotó Lincoln, quien pareció más que encantado por el beso que acababa de recibir de la chica. –A veces pienso que debería venir más de visita solo para recibir más de "Esos".-

-Jaja. Si, creo que deberías. Pero bueno, ya va siendo hora de que te vayas. De otra forma creo que terminarás llegando tarde a la fiesta que me comentaste.-

-¡Oh si! Es verdad.- Respondió Lincoln, tras fijarse en la hora y comprobar que si no salía pronto bien podría quedar atorado en la hora de más tránsito de la ciudad. –Me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo pero…-

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Tú solo ve y pásala bien. A mí me hubiera gustado haber podido acompañarte pero…esta noche en mi casa es algo especial y bueno, tú sabes…- Dijo Ronnie Anne a modo de disculpa, ya que tanto ella como el chico sabían bien que su familia estaría preparando un gran número de cosas para la gran fiesta por el "Día de los muertos" que darían tan solo dos días luego de Halloween, y que sería descortés de parte de Ronnie el irse a otro lado en una ocasión tan especial.

-Descuida, lo sé. Tú tranquila.- Contestó Lincoln con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que, en el fondo, servía para ocultar la tristeza que sentía al no poder llevar a su novia a la que bien podría ser la mejor fiesta de Halloween que se haya hecho alguna vez en Royal Woods. –Bueno…creo que ya tengo que irme.- Dijo a continuación mientras se rascaba ligeramente la parte trasera de su cabeza, para que así no fuese tan obvia su desesperación por salir antes de quedar atrapado por el tránsito.

Y con eso dicho, el albino le dio otro pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novia antes de separar sus manos de las de ella y enfilarse a su confiable Vanzilla.

Una vez que él estuvo sentado en el asiento y se hubo ajustado el cinturón de seguridad, este pudo ver como Ronnie Anne se acercó a la puerta del vehículo para decirle algo más.

-¿Qué pasa, Ronnie?-

-Oh, nada. Solo quería asegurarme de que tuvieras bien puesto el cinturón de esta cosa.- Dijo ella al momento de tomar la tira elástica negra que servía como cinturón de seguridad.

-Mmm…ok.- Contestó Lincoln, extrañado por aquel detalle.

-Oh, y por cierto…sé bien que en la fiesta a la que irás habrán muchas chicas con lindos trajes…- Comentó entonces Ronnie, en un tono de voz malicioso que logró poner en entre aviso a Lincoln de lo que estaba a punto de venir. –Pero confió en que tú podrás pasar de ellas y divertirte de forma sana aun sin mí ahí ¿Cierto?- Preguntó entonces ella, quien deliberadamente acababa de ajustar el cinturón un poco más de la cuenta, como a modo de aviso de que habría consecuencias si sucediese alguna clase de desliz durante la fiesta de esa noche.

Dándose cuenta entonces de adonde quería llegar su querida y un tanto agresiva novia, Lincoln contesto…

-Y-yo no me preocuparía por eso, nena. Es decir, quien se pondría a pensar en otras chicas cuando tiene a la mejor y más bella novia del mundo.-

Viendo que el chico había recibido y entendido más que bien su mensaje, Ronnie finalmente liberó de su agarre la tira del cinturón del auto, permitiéndole a Lincoln el volver a respirar con normalidad.

-Jeje. Es verdad. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Diviértete mucho en la fiesta…pero no demasiado…o yo lo sabré, perdedor.-

Y con eso dicho, Lincoln finalmente fue capaz de marcharse y emprender el viaje de regreso a su casa, dejando la ciudad y a su "Dulce" novia atrás.

…

**Más tarde, esa noche…**

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Lincoln había vuelto finalmente a su casa tras la visita esporádica a su tan querida novia. Más precisamente hablando, ya era lo bastante tarde como para salir finalmente de la casa y emprender el viaje de camino a la fiesta de Halloween más bulliciosa y concurrida que él había visto jamás, algo que de hecho no es muy impresionante si se consideraba que esta era de hecho la primera fiesta de Halloween a la que iría.

En fin, el caso aquí era que el albino, quien en ese momento se encontraba preparando algunas cosas en su mochila, estaba monologando internamente, para así repasar lo que tenía pensado para hacer de esa noche algo "Épico" y "Memorable".

-_Muy bien, veamos…traje, listo; bebidas para colaborar con la fiesta, listas; pistola de agua para hacer juego con mi disfraz y de paso servir de forma "Humorística" las bebidas antes mencionadas, doblemente listas. Estupendo. ¡Ya tengo todo listo!_\- Dijo el muchacho tras hacer un breve chequeo de todo lo que llevaría consigo a la gran fiesta que daría lugar esa noche, pero no obstante, cuando él estuvo a punto de cerrar el cierre de su mochila, notó que, además de todas las cosas que había nombrado, en uno de los bolsillos más pequeños de su mochila se destacaba la distintiva forma de algo infaltable en la vida de un joven adulto como él, condones. Ellos estaban ahí porque los había llevado, con su mochila incluida, a su visita a la casa de los Casagrande, con la esperanza y el anhelo de poder usar algunos de ellos con su seductora novia. –_Mmm…estos…el verlos ahí, cerrados y sin usar, desde hace ya tres o cuatro visitas a la ciudad hace que me sienta…frustrado_.- Comentó Lincoln en su mente, quien, si bien no diría que el sexo con su novia era el principal móvil que lo llevaba a recorrer varios kilómetros para ver a Ronnie Anne, tampoco podía negar que la falta de este último era algo que afectaría la vida de alguien que se tentaba con facilidad antes los enormes atributos que la chica no dudaba en exponer o frotar en él cada vez que ambos se besaban o se intercambiaban contacto físico durante sus salidas o al estar simplemente sentados charlando o viendo alguna película juntos. –_**(Suspiro) **__No tiene caso pensar en eso ahora. La próxima vez seguro, SEGURO que tendré mejor suerte_.- Se dijo a si mismo, a la vez que le dedicaba otra mirada a los condones, los cuales, con el simple hecho de yacer frente a él, provocaron la toma de una decisión por parte del chico. –_Oh bien, creo que no hará daño traerlos conmigo a la fiesta. Es decir, yo no planeo que NAAAAADA de "Eso" ocurra. Pero bien dice el dicho, "Es mejor prevenir que curar", ¿No?_-

Y con eso dicho, fue que el chico finalmente cerró el cierre de su mochila y se la llevó a los hombros para así salir de su cuarto y dirigirse directamente a la puerta principal de la casa. En su camino de bajada por las escaleras y al llegar incluso a posar la mano en la manija de la puerta antes mencionada, Lincoln tuvo la fortuna de no toparse con ninguna de sus hermanas, ya que si bien, él ya tenía pensada una excusa perfectamente válida de adonde es que iría y haría esa noche, su intención era evitar el mínimo contacto posible, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que alguna de ellas decidiese unirse a él en la fiesta a la que iría o que simplemente buscase entrometerse en sus asuntos como habitualmente lo hacían. No obstante, el hecho de haber llegado hasta ahí sin problemas ni sorpresas inesperadas le resultaba, en iguales proporciones, alegre y sospechoso.

-_Ooooook…extrañamente no hay moros en la costa. Eso es…bueno, supongo. Pero no me conviene bajar la guardia hasta estar al otro lado. No con Lucy rondando en una noche como esta._\- Acotó en su mente el muchacho, quien ya sabía por experiencia que su pequeña hermana menor tendía a "Emocionarse" demasiado por las horrorosas festividades de esa noche, al punto de hacer todo en su poder por asustar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible en el menor tiempo disponible. Fue debido a esto que, a modo de precaución, el chico opto por comprobar sus alrededores antes en búsqueda de la pequeña gótica, antes de finalmente aventurarse a girar la manecilla de la puerta con gran precaución y cuidado. –Bien, despacio…despacio…- Fue lo que se decía a sí mismo a medida que abría centímetro a centímetro la puerta hasta finalmente abrirla completamente y alegrarse por no ver nada detrás de la misma. –Fiu. Qué alivio. Por un momento pensé que…- Estuvo a punto de decir un despreocupado muchacho poco antes de ver como su hermana menor acababa de aparecer colgada bocabajo de la parte alta y exterior de la puerta, emulando así la forma de dormir de un murciélago que, luego de haber sido "Despertado" por la intromisión de alguien, extendió sus brazos como si de alas negras se tratasen, a la vez que abría la boca para mostrar sus dientes, en un acto de naturaleza sumamente vampírica para así asustar a dicho infortunado intruso.

De más está decir que tras eso, la reacción natural de Lincoln fue soltar un fuerte grito de terror y echarse para atrás del susto, causando así que su mochila se le resbalara y rebotase hasta caer en las manos de la aterradora vampiresa colgada en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, hola, Linc. ¿Vas a salir?- Preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha, aun colgada bocabajo, mientras veía como su hermano lentamente iba reincorporándose luego del susto de muerte que le tocó vivir.

-¡C-cielos, Lucy! **(Respiración pesada)** T-tú no puedes…**(Respiración pesada)**…hacer eso. C-casi…**(Respiración pesada)**…¡Me matas del susto!- Vociferó el ya recobrado Lincoln, poco antes de responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho con algo de enojo. –S-solo iré a la casa de Clyde a ver películas de terror con los chicos. N-nada del otro mundo.-

Sin embargo, mientras él estaba respondiendo a dicha pregunta, Lincoln notó como su hermanita, en un afán de saciar su curiosidad sobre que iría a hacer su hermano, había abierto la mochila que este traía y había sacado el par de condones que este llevaba consigo, algo que, sumado a la respuesta que el chico le había dado, había hecho que Lucy levantase una ceja y comentase…

-Ya veo. Y…¿Llevas esto por algo en específico?- Preguntó la curiosa muchacha, causando una reacción sumamente exabrupta y bochornosa por parte de Lincoln.

-¡N-no…! ¡E-eso es…! ¡V-verás…!- Trató de coordinar él, sin ser capaz de dar una respuesta que justificase el llevar dichos objetos a una supuesta reunión para ver películas con sus amigos. Dándose cuenta de que no podría pensar en una buena excusa ahora, él entonces optó por arrebatarle sus pertenencias a la chica de la mano y alejarse lo más rápido, y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, al grito de… -¡N-NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! Y…¡TAMPOCO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!- Y con eso dicho, el albino se alejó de la escena diciéndose a sí mismo que su supuesta "Escusa perfecta" resultó no ser tan "Perfecta" para este caso en específico.

…

**Poco después, en la fiesta…**

Luego de habérselas arreglado para salir de casa de manera relativamente casual, Lincoln fue directamente a la casa de Clyde, lugar el cual aprovecho para ponerse el disfraz que usaría para la fiesta y de paso tratar de convencer a su amigo de toda la vida de ir con él a dicho evento. Sin embargo, Clyde cortésmente se había negado a dicho pedido, ya que, por extraño que pareciera, él se mostraba más emocionado por la idea de estar a cargo de la repartición de dulces de la casa por primera vez en su vida. Aunque claro, aun cuando Clyde no quería decirlo, Lincoln sabía que otro de los motivos por los cuales él no deseaba ir era por el hecho de que había desarrollado cierto "Desagrado" por las fiestas bulliciosas y concurridas luego de un cierto incidente que había ocurrido en una de ellas hace algunos años. Además, también estaba el hecho de que su amigo no respondía con interés aun si él le prometía que podrían conocer y divertirse con chicas lindas en aquella fiesta, ya que Clyde, ante eso, respondía que agradecía la oferta, pero que él todavía guardaba esperanzas de que lo suyo con Lori finalmente se diese en alguna ocasión.

En fin, el caso aquí era que, tras abandonar la idea de que su amigo lo acompañase, Lincoln se puso el disfraz de uno de sus anti-héroes favoritos; cuyo conjunto incluía unas mallas rojizas y negras, un par de katanas, una dupla de pistolas; que en su caso serían pistolas de agua llenas de Vodka y jugo de naranja; y una máscara distintiva y característica del tan afamado "Mercenario Bocazas" de los comics; y llegó con dicho traje a la gigantesca fiesta de Halloween que Jordan Chica había organizado ese año en su casa.

Lo primero que el chico hizo apenas llegar fue asegurarse de saludar a la organizadora del evento y presentar la contribución de bebidas o refrigerios que esta última le había solicitado a sus invitados a modo de contribución.

Una vez echo eso, Lincoln fue recibido gustosamente por la chica, quien le dijo que explorase y se divirtiese a gusto con todo lo que su casa ofrecía, ya que esa noche no habría un solo lugar que estuviera fuera de los límites de sus numerosos compañeros y amigos presentes en el lugar.

Fue así entonces que Lincoln, fiel a su idea de disfrutar al máximo su experiencia en su primera fiesta de Halloween, pasó gran parte de la primera hora de la misma recorriendo las diferentes zonas de entretenimiento que la gran mansión de Jordan podía ofrecerle. Primero estaba la piscina, concurrida principalmente por gente a la que le gustaba empujarse mutuamente u organizar esas peleas en las que uno se subía a la espalda del otro y luego competían con una pareja que hiciese lo mismo; Luego estaba el patio, en cual los invitados se habían organizado para usar una parrilla portátil para así hacer hamburguesas o salchichas asadas que serviría como acompañamiento para las diferentes bebidas que todo mundo traía en mano. Aunque bueno, otra parte de los invitados se había puesto de acuerdo para usar una parte del patio para practicar deportes de contacto como el Futbol Americano aun cuando todos usaban sus pomposos o incomodos trajes, algo que sin duda hacía más llevadera y menos seria la experiencia; Otro de los encantos de la fiesta, el cual, si bien Lincoln no disfrutaba demasiado, era el cuarto donde una pequeña porción de los invitados se había juntado para fumar, armando cigarrillos caseros de hierba y organizando rondas en las cuales degustaban de los efectos de los diferentes cultivos de Cannabis que cada uno de ellos había traído por su parte ;Finalmente estaba la parte central del salón, donde yacía la mesa de bocadillos colocada por la hija de los residentes del lugar, la cual contaba con un sin número de frituras saladas, dulces, comidas sencillas como mini-pizzas o sándwiches y una extensa variedad de hieleras y vasos desechables. La suma de todas estas delicias daba como resultado que una enorme parte de los invitados se juntasen en la sala donde estas residían para así comer o hablar tranquilamente con sus conocidos u hacer nuevas amistades con alguno de los otros invitados, u organizar pequeños juegos y retos de bebidas entre todos.

Esos son solo algunos de los lugares que Lincoln alcanzo a ver y a disfrutar brevemente en mayor o menor medida, pero, a partir de aquí, nos centraremos en los sucesos que ocurrieron en el último de los lugares descriptos.

Fue en él en el cual el chico más invirtió ya que ahí fácilmente podía encontrarse con varios de sus amigos; con los cuales charlaría brevemente u extensamente antes de que alguno de ellos se retirase o continuase festejando por su lado; o, lo que más le llamaba la atención al muchacho, tratar de conocer gente nueva con la cual entablar amistad.

Una de sus muletillas más usadas para romper el hielo con las personas que él desconocía era la de presentarse ante ellas alabando su elección o el diseño de sus disfraces, cosa que por lo general terminaba con un "Gracias, el tuyo también esta excelente.", el cual le servía al albino para presentar sus pistolas y sorprender a la gente con su idea de "Disparar" un "Desarmador" con ellas, algo que sin duda servía para impresionar a la gente o al menos premiar el ingenio del chico por adaptar tan bien su idea con la temática de su disfraz.

En fin, ya para no alargarnos más comenzaré a narrar la serie de acontecimientos que el albino tuvo que vivir tras la aparición de una muchacha vestida de Bruja en el lugar.

Lincoln en ese entonces se encontraba charlando con un grupo de personas en las cuales logró encajar fácilmente debido a la gran similitud de gustos que todos ellos compartían, pero…

-Si. Es increíble pero cierto. Entonces yo le dije…¿Eh?- Lincoln, quien en ese momento se encontraba relatando una de sus tantas anécdotas familiares, de repente es distraído del hilo de su conversación por la llegada de una cierta muchacha cubierta en ropas negras y harapientas que, en conjunto con su sombrero en punta sobre sus cabellos largos y marrones claros, le daban a esa chica la apariencia clásica de una bruja tradicional. –Oh. Hola.- Saludó el albino tras observar brevemente a la recién llegada y comprobar si la conocía de algo o no.

-Hola. Disculpa la molestia pero, ¿Acaso tú eres el Deadpool "Tirador" del que he oído hablar?- Preguntó la muchacha de cabellos largos y ojos celestes, mientras juntaba sus dos manos por detrás de la espalda y se inclinaba ligeramente a la hora de hacer su consulta, cosa que hizo que una dupla de pechos voluminosos sobresaliesen de la capa que la chica traía encima de su túnica principal.

Lincoln, al ver eso, no pudo evitar notar que, fuese quien fuese aquella chica que acababa de aparecer frente a él, sin duda tenía una belleza que era palpable aun con el disfraz simplista y "Conservador" que ella había elegido usar. Fue justamente por eso, y por un ligero golpe con el codo que uno de los chicos de su grupo le dio, que el albino finalmente reaccionó para así dar una respuesta a la duda de la muchacha del modo más genial que se le ocurrió.

-El mejor tirador de todos, nena.- Contestó finalmente él, a la vez que desenfundaba su arma de su pistolera para así hacerla girar un par de veces en su dedo y finalizar su frase posando la pistola debajo de su mentón. –Dime, ¿Acaso viniste aquí para comprobarlo?-

-Así que sí eras tú, ¿Eh? Jeje. Me alegro de haberte encontrado, una amiga que te vio me contó mucho de ti.- Comentó de forma animada la muchacha, quien aparentemente pareció gustarle la presentación que el chico había hecho, aun cuando muchos de los que lo acompañaban lo encontraron algo soso o exagerado.

-¿Oh? ¿Una amiga te hablo de mí? ¿Y ella quien sería con exactitud?- Cuestionó con ligero interés el peliblanco, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de orgullo al saber que había chicas hablando de él a sus espaldas.

-Oh, eso es…¡Un secreto! Así que creo que no te lo diré. Jeje.- Respondió la Bruja, con un ánimo que, nuevamente, iba muy en contraste con el disfraz que ella traía. –Pero te diré algo de ella. Cree que te ves muy bien con esas mallas rojas.-

-¿¡Eh!?- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Lincoln debido a la sorpresa y extrañes de aquel comentario, el cual por cierto había hecho que los amigos a sus espaldas vitoreasen o lo felicitasen con cosas como "Nada mal, amigo", "Vaya galán estás hecho, Loud", "Je. Ojala que esa chica sea tan linda como este primor de aquí" y otras cosas por el estilo, todo mientras el chico, pudiendo procesar finalmente lo que había dicho la muchacha, se aventuró a preguntarle… -¿D-de verás? Pues…eso es…jeje…- Dijo él a la vez que se rascaba ligeramente la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, yo había venido aquí para ver si realmente tenías una puntería tan buena como ella y las demás decían. Luego de eso taaaaaalvez pueda darte alguna pista de quien es mi amiga, ¿Te parece?- Sugirió entonces la muchacha, provocando así que Lincoln, motivado por la curiosidad y una pequeña insistencia por parte de su séquito, aceptará el desafío.

-Oh. B-bien. Te enseñaré. No vaya a ser cosa que creas que estas son solo para impresionar.-

…

Y con eso dicho, la bruja que había salido de la nada para no hacer más que sorprender o sacar de onda al chico en ya repetidas ocasiones, nuevamente se las arregló para encontrar una nueva forma de "Incomodarlo".

Verán, como parte del reto que ella había propuesto para medir la puntería del albino, la muchacha había decidido crear una gran distancia entre ambos, cosa de unos cuantos metros, hasta ahí todo estaba bien, pero…debido a la gran distancia que el chorro debía realizar, ella argumento que, para que la cosa fuese justa, lo mejor sería que ella se pusiese de rodillas y abriese bien grande su boca, todo con el fin de, en sus palabras, "Darle una verdadera oportunidad" a Lincoln. Y si bien, esto era así, la verdad era que el hecho de tener a una linda chica como ella, de rodillas, con la boca abierta de par en par y esperando con ansia recibir el "Líquido" del chico era, como mínimo, algo sugerente no solo para Lincoln, sino para cualquier otro que estuviese viendo el hecho en ese momento.

En fin, lo importante aquí es que, aun a pesar de lo "Incomodo" que Lincoln estaba en dicha situación, él fácilmente pudo hacer honor a su representación de "El Mercenario Bocazas" de Deadpool, ya que no tuvo problemas en acertar, con sus dos pistolas de jugo y Vodka, al distante objetivo que resultaba la boca de la muchacha, quien no solo corroboró las historias acerca de la famosa puntería del albino, sino que además pudo disfrutar de un delicioso "Desarmador" sin necesidad alguna de usar un vaso para preparárselo.

Fue así que Lincoln, comenzando a divertirse por la situación y alentado a no dejar de disparar por petición de sus amigos, continuó vaciando el contenido de sus pistolas dentro de la boca de la chica, quien no dejó que se desperdiciase ni una sola gota.

Finalmente, cuando el albino sintió que había sido suficiente, él se acercó a la bruja que yacía en el suelo y le extendió la mano para así ayudarla a levantarse.

-Espero que eso te allá demostrado la puntería que tengo. Jeje.- Comentó el muchacho a la vez que la chica le sujetó la mano y, de un modo sumamente desequilibrado y tambaleante, comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Huuuh. Era verdad. Realmente eres genial en esto.- Dijo la bruja, quien, luego de ponerse de pie, se pegó al pecho de Lincoln, el cual, si bien se sorprendió por dicho accionar, al final llegó a la conclusión de que eso se debía a que la muchacha estaba mareada luego de haberse bebido tal volumen de alcohol concentrado en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, incluso alguien tan bueno como él comenzó a incomodarse por su accionar luego de ver como la chica empezase a abrazarlo por detrás de la espalda o dibujase pequeños círculos sobre su pecho poco antes de decir. –Jejeje. Que a gusto me siento entre tus brazos. Es realmente…acogedor…- Comentó ella, mientras se notaba de lejos el hecho de que arrastraba las palabras al hablar. -¡Oh, es cierto! Yo te había prometido algo luego de nuestra pequeña competencia. Dime, ¿Todavía quieres saber quién es mi "Amiga"?- Preguntó ella, a la vez que dirigía su rostro sonrojado por el alcohol hacía la cara del perturbado albino, quien, ya sea que lo quisiese o no, comenzaba a disfrutar del coqueto contacto físico entre él y la muchacha.

-¿Eh? Oh, si…s-si. Dime quien es ella…- Respondió Lincoln, mientras trataba de ocultar el hecho de que estaba gozando la sensación que le producía tener los pechos de la muchacha siendo presionados contra uno de sus brazos.

-Mm-hmm. Ok. Te lo diré. Ella trae un traje negro con sombrero en punta, y su nombre empieza con "Y" y termina con "O".- Contestó la bruja, en un tono seductor que nadie absolutamente nadie podría ignorar.

-¿¡T-tú!?- Respondió el albino, sumamente consternado por la repentina revelación que la chica acababa de hacerle.

-No "Tú", tontín. Dije "Yo". Jejeje.- Replicó ella, de forma obviamente juguetona, poco antes de rodear con sus brazos la nuca de Lincoln y tratar de acercar su rostro al de él, con unas intenciones más que evidentes. –Ahora, que te parece si te quitas esa mascara y me das un beso de héroe, ¿Eh?-

De más está decir que ese hecho había sobresaltado bastante a Lincoln, quien de un segundo a otro paso de estar coqueteando de forma juguetona con una linda chica que acababa de encontrarse, a tener a esta rodeándole con sus brazos y tratándole de robar un beso, algo que él no podía permitirse debido a la promesa que le había hecho a su novia.

-¡Wow! ¡E-espera! ¡Me siento halagado y todo pero…!- Se aventuró a responder él mientras aquella seductora y truculenta brujita se le colgaba del cuello y trataba de robarle un beso de una forma u otra.

No obstante, mientras esta situación se desarrollaba ante la vista de todos los ahí presentes, fue la llegada de un tercer involucrado lo que finalmente fue capaz de devolverle el orden a lugar y detener los insistentes intentos de beso de la muchacha.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados, amiga!- Exclamó una retumbante voz perteneciente a una segunda chica que acababa de llegar al lugar.

Esa recién llegada llevaba un llamativo disfraz de tonalidades cafés, compuesto por unas tobilleras, que iban desde la planta de sus pies hasta sus rodillas; unos guantes, que llegaban hasta sus antebrazos, pero que contaban con unos agujeros por los cuales pasaban los dedos; una especie de bragas, hechas de una tela ligeramente más gruesa de la cuenta, pero que aun así dejaban gran parte de los muslos y trasero de la chica a la vista; un taparrabos, que se ajustaba por encima de sus caderas, o por encima del ombligo para ser más específicos, y llegaba a hasta el piso debido a su gran extensión, dando así la apariencia de que la muchacha llevaba más ropa de la que realmente traía; un top, sumamente revelador que poseía un gran agujero que servía para presumir su escote ante cualquiera, y que, de no ser por el sostén de los hilos en el mismo, sin duda terminaría abriéndose y dejando que los dos grandes pechos de la joven que lo estaba usando se escapasen sin demasiada dificultad; un velo, que si bien era ligeramente transparente, no permitía ver bien el rostro de la chica; y finalmente, lo que bien podría ser lo más curioso de todo, un par de llamativos cuernos, los cuales yacían en la parte alta de su cabeza llena de cabellos pelirrojos, permitiendo así distinguir su disfraz de súcubo de uno de bailarina exótica, y haciendo que ella tuviese una apariencia más "Aterradora" por así decirlo.

En fin, el caso aquí era que está recién llegada acababa de entrar en escena y estaba dirigiéndole la palabra a la bruja que hasta ese momento no parecía querer despegarse del cuello de Lincoln.

-Aunque creo que tú no te molestaste en buscarme a mí luego de que nos separáramos.- Comentó la chica súcubo luego de ver como su amiga se encontraba sumamente entretenida y agazapada al cuello de un chico vestido de Deadpool, mientras claramente ella trataba de convencerlo para que este la besará. –Dime, ¿Aun quieres venir a verme en la competencia de bebidas o prefieres que te deje aquí con este sujeto en pijamas de adultos que te encontraste?- Preguntó ella, en un tono de burla más que evidente.

-¡Tch! ¡Siempre eres tan entrometida e inoportuna!- Exclamó la bruja, quien, debido a la interrupción repentina de su amiga, había detenido sus intentos de devorar a besos al albino enmascarado, solo para así poder expresar la molestia que sentía al haber sido interrumpida de una forma tan abrupta. –Cómo puedes ver, estoy a la mitad de algo. Así que creo que me quedaré aquí, gracias.- Terminó de decir ella, quien aún se reusaba a desprender al chico de su insistente agarre.

-P-por mí no hay problema en que te vayas. D-digo, sería muy malo decepcionar a tu amiga, ¿No crees?- Trató de alegar Lincoln, más que nada porque estaba buscando una buena excusa que le sirviese para alejar a la bruja sobre él sin tener que verse obligado a decir "No puedo hacer esto porque tengo novia", algo que sin duda causaría que más de uno de sus amigos se burlasen de él, no porque crean que la infidelidad sea correcta, sino porque, en sus palabras, "Decir algo así en voz alta era algo que ameritaba un buen rato de burlas".

-Nop. Lo siento, Sr. Pool, pero yo no pienso dejarte ir hasta darte un pequeño beso como premio por tu gran puntería.- Insistió la bruja, poco antes de que su amiga fuese iluminada con una solución que, desde su perspectiva, dejaría a todo mundo satisfecho.

-En ese caso…¡Haré que ambos vengan conmigo!- Exclamó ella al momento de sujetar a Lincoln de la mano y, antes de que siquiera tuviese la ocasión de objetar, lo arrastró al lugar donde daría inicio la competencia de bebidas.

-Espera…¿Qué?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Lincoln poco antes de que aquella chica súcubo se lo llevase arrastrando a él y a la bruja colgada en su cuello, demostrando así una gran fuerza física.

Y con eso dicho, los tres muchachos desaparecieron del lugar, para así ser llevados, literalmente, a rastras hasta la cocina de la casa.

…

Al llegar al lugar, la chica súcubo finalmente aflojo el agarre con el que había arrastrado a Lincoln y a la bruja, justo después de haberse asegurado de traer a ambos junto al barril de cerveza gigante en el cual se desarrollaría la competencia de bebidas por la cual ella había ido a buscar a su amiga bruja en primer lugar.

Lincoln entonces observo que, gracias a todo el exabrupto provocado por la chica súcubo, la amiga bruja de esta finalmente se había desprendido de su cuello, por lo cual vio una buena oportunidad para salir huyendo de ahí antes de que la alocada e impulsiva muchacha intentase volver a besarlo de sorpresa. Sin embargo, al momento en que él quiso poner en práctica su idea de fugarse, la chica súcubo amiga de la joven antes mencionada advirtió las intenciones del albino, razón por la cual no dudo en pedirle que se quedase para así ver el espectáculo que ella estaba a punto de montar.

Dicho de otra forma, Lincoln básicamente había sido obligado a permanecer en ese lugar, al menos hasta esperar hasta que la competencia diese inicio e hiciese que ambas muchachas bajasen un poco la guardia, permitiéndole así escapar.

Lo que Lincoln no consideró fue que él mismo terminaría quedándose a ver, de manera voluntaria, el desarrollo del enfrentamiento entre la súcubo y sus rivales.

El chico, luego de haber visto como la súcubo había vencido sin problemas a uno de sus primeros retadores, literalmente fue incapaz de desprender su vista del espectáculo que se había armado, ya que el momento en el que vio al rival de la chica expulsando espuma por la nariz, a la vez que daba a entender que ya no podía continuar, fue por mucho una de las cosas más cómicas que él o el resto del público presente habían visto. Así que se podría decir que Lincoln acababa de ser absorbido por la entretenida atmósfera que rodeaba esta competencia, razón por la cual había decidido quedarse, e incluso participar también, ya que, a fin de cuentas, el motivo por el cual había ido a la fiesta era principalmente para pasarla bien.

Luego de una inevitable derrota propiciada por la chica, un tambaleante y ebrio Lincoln se retiró de la competencia para así volver junto con la bruja con la que había venido, quien, por fortuna, había dejado de lado sus intentos de prendérsele del cuello, en pos de darle palabras de aliento a su amiga mientras esta bebía.

Fue así que Lincoln paso varios minutos observando cómo, rival tras rival, la chica súcubo iba acabando con la competencia, del mismo modo que lo hacía con el barril usado para llevar adelante esta misma. Sin embargo, todo cambió con la llegada del que sería su último retador, quien, trayendo consigo su propio barril de cerveza dorado, afirmaba ser el mejor bebedor de todo Royal Woods y que ahora deseaba defender su puesto contra la habilidosa súcubo de la fiesta.

La disputa sería resuelta de forma sencilla, ambos competidores competirían para ver quién vaciaba primero un barril de cerveza entero entre los dos, mientras ambos succionaban la mayor cantidad de líquido posible, y, el primero que no fuese capaz de seguir el ritmo sería descalificado, mientras que el otro sería reconocido como el único y gran campeón.

Para resumir un poco y no extendernos más de la cuenta, cabe aclarar que aquel chico fue la primera competencia real para la súcubo esa noche. Lo que es más, la competencia entre ambos estuvo reñida hasta el momento final, en el cual la súcubo le pidió ayuda a su amiga y a Lincoln para así levantar el barril por encima de su cabeza y así poder beber con una mayor rapidez el contenido de este, logrando así ganar la competencia y, a la vez, consiguiendo un más que notorio estado de ebriedad.

-¡Wuuuuuju! ¡Lo hice! ¡Te vencí, perdedor! ¿¡COMO LA VES!?- Vitoreó la súcubo, quien, en medio de su celebración, se abalanzó sobre Lincoln, haciendo que este la cargarse mientras ella continuaba celebrando su triunfo junto al resto de sus fans.

La chica súcubo además parecía estar haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que, debido a la forma en la que ella se había arrojado sobre él, Lincoln no era capaz de evitar que los pechos de ella quedasen presionados contra su rostro, algo que, sumado al hecho de que él la estaba sujetando básicamente por el trasero para evitar que cayese, hacía difícil, o mejor dicho, imposible que el muchacho no se sintiese aunque sea un poco excitado.

Fuera como fuera, luego de que la chica hubo reclamado su premio, lo siguiente que hizo fue invitar a todo mundo a festejar su triunfo en la pista de baile.

Lincoln sintiéndose nuevamente incómodo por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, decidió que era un buen momento para retirarse del lugar, razón por la cual trató de convencer a la chica que lo estaba usando básicamente como muro de escalar.

No obstante, la terquedad de esta última, que insistía en que necesitaba a todo su "Equipo de la victoria" para festejar, y la insistencia de su amiga la bruja, quien no dejaba de hacer contacto físico cada vez que podía, terminaron por hacer ceder a Lincoln, quien internamente rogaba por ser capaz de controlar sus impulsos ante esas dos sexys y osadas chicas que no paraban de llevarlo de un lugar a otro.

…

A la pista de baile ya de por si repleta llegó todo el séquito de la que había sido coronada como la campeona del concurso de bebidas. Ella entró al lugar subida encima de los hombros de Lincoln y presumiendo con orgullo el trofeo dorado que la coronaba como la nueva e indiscutible campeona. Sobra decir que esta noticia sirvió como un pretexto para el ya animado cuarto que se usaba como pista de baile estallase en ánimos, vitoreos y aplausos poco antes de que el encargado de la música cambiase la canción que estaba reproduciéndose en ese momento por una mucho más enérgica y estruendosa, algo que haría que cualquiera se pusiese a bailar ya sea que lo quisiera o no.

Fue así entonces que, tras bajarse de los hombros de Lincoln, la súcubo dejó su preciado trofeo al cuidado de uno de sus múltiples seguidores, para así aventurarse a entrar a bailar junto con su amiga y el chico albino en mallas rojas que las acompañaba.

Pará Lincoln este fue quizá el momento en el que más e había divertido en la fiesta hasta ahora, ya que no sólo estaba pasando un gran momento al moverse al son del rítmico y variado repertorio de canciones que ponía el DJ, sino que además, por primera vez en la noche, él estaba pasando un momento de sana diversión con las dos chicas que acababa de encontrarse.

-_¡Joder! ¡Cómo adoro esta canción! ¡Esto es estupendo!_\- Exclamó en su mente el muchacho, quien en ese momento se encontraba sujetando con sus dos manos la parte trasera de su cabeza, a la vez que no dejaba de agitar las caderas de adelante hacia atrás, todo con el fin de replicar cierta parte del video musical que poseía esa canción en Internet. -_¡Oh si, Lincoln! Sacúdelo para adelante…¡HMPH! Sacúdelo para atrás…¡HMPH! Y ¡Empuja! ¡Empuja! ¡EMPUJ…!_\- Continuó monologando el albino, quien, en medio de sus arremetidas al aire, acabo chocando contra algo, o mejor dicho, contra alguien. ¿¡Ah!? Oh…¡L-lo siento, no te…! ¿V-vi…?- Se intentó disculpar él ante la chica a la que, aparentemente acababa de empujar con su entrepierna. -_¡R-rayos! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Estoy seguro de que ella va a voltearse y…!_\- Comenzó a divagar el chico, quien, mientras se cubría a sí mismo para evitar una muy segura bofetada, fue sorprendido enormemente por la respuesta que le había dado la chica.

-¿Miau? Veo que eres un muchacho travieso, Sr. Deadpool. Pero sabe…esta gatita de aquí también le gusta ¡Jugar!- Exclamó la muchacha, momentos antes de presionar su trasero contra la zona pélvica de un confundido Lincoln, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse helado ante tan repentino e inesperado accionar.

Debido a las luces bajas y los párpados esporádicos de luz que ocurrían cada cierto tiempo, Lincoln pudo darle una ligera ojeada a la chica que estaba ahora frente a él.

Ella era una chica de piel sumamente pálida que tenía puesto un disfraz de Gatúbela, más precisamente hablando, la versión que la villana usaba en un cierto videojuego que al chico le gustaba. El traje incluía unas botas negras altas, que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas; unos guantes, que contaban con un juego de ocho garras afiladas; un látigo, igualmente de cuero negro y que iba colgado en la cintura; una máscara con orejas de gata y unos goggles, que, si bien dejaban expuestos gran parte del rostro de la muchacha, si alcanzaban a cubrir cosas como sus ojos o su cabello; y claro, por último, unas ajustadas mallas que uno bien podría considerar que sólo se trataban del cuerpo desnudo y pintado de la chica, ya que era casi inverosímil lo bien que estas se adaptaban alrededor de su figura. Y hablando de ella, la silueta de la chica también era algo a destacar puesto que, la figura esbelta y bien torneadas de esta iba en resonancia con el pequeño par de pechos que esta tenía, y más importante aún, el enorme y curvilíneo trasero que esta poseía y que ahora estaba usando para presionar con fuerza contra la entrepierna del muchacho.

-_¿Que…ca…? ¿¡…RAJOS!?_\- Alcanzó a preguntarse a sí mismo el muchacho mientras la tentadora parte trasera de esa gatita no dejaba de balancearse y sacudirse de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado, justo encima de su entrepierna, y siempre siguiendo habilidosamente el ritmo de la música, algo que involuntariamente acabó por excitar a Lincoln.

-Purr…veo que te gustó la forma en que me muevo.- Comentó la gata al momento de sentir como el bulto del muchacho comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre el traje de este último. -Pero bueno, ¿Porque no me muestras ahora uno de esos "Pasos de baile" como ese con el que me sorprendiste?- Sugirió entonces ella, quien parecía realmente complacida con el tamaño del bulto con el que el chico estaba encimándose.

-Y-yo…esto…¿Umm?- No sabiendo exactamente qué decir, Lincoln solo alcanzó a emitir esas pocas palabras puesto que, debido al alcohol que había bebido y al nivel alarmante de abstinencia que tenía debido a las constantes negativas de su novia en sus últimas visitas, el albino realmente estaba comenzando a dudar respecto a si quería dar una respuesta negativa o no. -_¡J-joder! Esta chica es…¡ENCANTADORA! Y ese traje que tiene…¡Es como si lo hubiese sacado de una de mis fantasías!_\- Vocifero en su cabeza el muchacho, quien ya estaba sintiendo como si los astros se hubiesen alineado para tentar su paciencia y compromiso una y otra vez, haciendo cada vez más y más difícil la labor de rechazar tales propuestas.

No obstante, mientras Lincoln aún estaba indeciso respecto a lo que debía de hacer, dos pares de brazos aparecieron repentinamente a cada lado de su cuerpo, ciñéndose cada uno de ellos alrededor de uno de los brazos del chico, quien, si bien se mostró sorprendido respecto a ello, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por el gran peso que las dueñas de aquellas manos le acababan de quitar al momento de darle una firme respuesta negativa a la chica gato, como si ellas hablasen en su nombre.

-Lo siento, amiga, pero lamento decirte que el Sr. Pool ya tiene suficiente compañía por esta noche.- Empezó diciendo la bruja.

-Sí, así que ¿Porque no buscas un árbol en el cual subirte y te pierdes en él, gatita?- Terminó de decir la súcubo, quien, al igual que su amiga, parecía haber adoptado una actitud algo territorial frente a la chica gato, casi como si dijese "Nosotras lo vimos primero" con los ojos.

-Oh. Ok. E-entiendo. Ojalá que la pasen bien.- Respondió la gatita, llegando a la conclusión de que no debía tratar de forzar las cosas.

Y con eso dicho, la recién rechazada muchacha acabó por alejarse del lugar de la pista en la que quedaron Lincoln y sus dos acompañantes, quienes tuvieron una muy interesante charla luego de perder a la gata de vista.

-Fiu. Me alegro que llegaran, chicas. Yo estaba buscando la forma de rechazarla por, emm…bueno, no importa el "Porque". Solo, gracias por…- Intentó agradecer el muchacho, poco antes de ser detenido a mitad de camino por una de las muchachas.

-Si, si, si. No fue nada. Pero oye, respóndeme algo, chico, ¿Crees poder hacernos un favor a cambio?- Preguntó la chica súcubo, quien en ese momento tenía el rostro teñido de rojo, y parecía estar experimentando de forma tardía las secuelas de la gran ingesta alcohólica que había realizado en el concurso, tales como el seseo al hablar o la dificultad a la hora de mantenerse en pie.

-Oh. Sí, claro. Díganme, ¿Qué necesitan?- Contestó el muchacho, que, a pesar de haber tenido un mal presentimiento a la hora de preguntar, nada pudo prepararlo para oír la naturaleza que suponía el pedido de la súcubo y su amiga.

-Queremos que nos acompañes arriba, a los cuartos y…- Comenzó diciendo la bruja, quien en ese momento le estaba susurrando al chico a la oreja para así ser lo más discreta y lenta posible, una opción que su más desinhibida y directa amiga súcubo no pensaba tomar.

-¡Queremos follar!- Exclamó ella de forma abrupta y sorpresiva, todo mientras hacía un ademán con sus dos manos en el cual daba a entender la misma idea que acababa de decir en vos alta.

Ante eso, Lincoln solo pudo responder con un estrepitoso…

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

Pero lejos de contestar su pregunta, la súcubo junto a él se limitó a guiar una de las manos del albino hasta sus pechos antes de decir…

-¡Tch! Ya te lo dije, quiero follaaaaaar, hombre. ¿Qué acaso no sientes lo caliente que estoy luego de haber bebido tanto? La sangre me circula tanto y estoy tan llena de energía que siento que voy a derretirme si no hago algo con alguien esta noche. Y, ya que me ayudaste a ganar el concurso, pues…- Fue lo que dio la chica súcubo a modo de explicación.

-P-pero eso es…- Comentó el aludido y nervioso muchacho, poco antes de atinar a preguntar algo a la otra chica junto a él. -¿¡Y-y tú qué!? ¿¡Acaso no te importa que tú amiga diga algo así de forma tan casual!? ¡Ella OBVIAMENTE está ebria! ¿¡No piensas detenerla o decirle algo siquiera!?- Cuestionó el albino, mientras trataba de zafar su mano del agarre de la chica súcubo, quien aún insistía en hacer que Lincoln sintiese el calor presente en medio de sus pechos.

-Juju. Te aseguro que eso no es nada del otro mundo. Si ella realmente estuviese ebria, tú ya estarías en el piso haciendo todo lo posible por quitártela de encima o complacerla para así hacer que te deje ir.- Respondió la chica bruja mientras se reía de la resistencia que el enmascarado muchacho trataba de imponer sobre el feroz agarre de su compañera, quien le decía que "Dejé de perder el tiempo y las lleve arriba de una vez". - Además…creo que olvidé contarle algo sobre mí, Sr. Deadpool. Yo siempre he…sentido una gran afición por los tipos "Misteriosos" como tú. Así que…no pienso dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. Juju.- Se justificó ella, de un modo tan inusual y ambiguo que Lincoln no hubiese podido esclarecer de no ser por un comentario de la amiga de la bruja.

-En resumen, ella siempre ha querido tener sexo con un desconocido al que no le conozca ni la cara.- Acotó la súcubo, obviamente sin haber sabido expresar correctamente sus palabras, ya que dicho comentario había causado una gran vergüenza a su compañera la bruja. -¿Ya nos podemos ir arriba ahora?- Insistió ella, sin saber que con ello terminaría por causar la ira de la que se supone era su amiga y socia.

Fue así como entonces la apenada bruja se abalanzó sobre su amiga la súcubo y, luego de empujarla ligeramente, provocando que soltara al muchacho, le preguntó "¿Cómo pudo decir eso en voz alta?" o reprochándole el hecho de que "La había hecho sonar como una puta pervertida". Sin embargo, la ebria súcubo no sólo NO se disculpó con ella, sino que además le respondió a ambas acusaciones con un "¿Y? ¿Acaso dije algo que no fuese verdad?" o un "¿Qué tipo de impresión querías darle al hacer esto sin siquiera pedirle que te muestre su rostro?".

En fin, el caso aquí era que, gracias a la inesperada pelea que había surgido entre ellas dos, Lincoln fue capaz de alejarse de ambas sin que estas siquiera se dieran cuenta.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos de huida en los cuales Lincoln se la paso mirando por encima de su hombro solo en caso de que alguna de las dos muchachas estuviera persiguiéndolo, él pudo sentir que finalmente les había perdido el rastro. Razón por la cual se sintió lo bastante relajado como para desplomarse en una silla para así tomarse un merecido descanso.

-Fiu. Creo que…las perdí. ¡Joder! ¿¡Que les sucede hoy a las chicas!?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por estar hablando en voz alta. -¡Primero, esa chica bruja se me acerca de la nada y LITERALMENTE se me prende del cuello para tratar de besarme de una forma u otra! ¡Después, su amiga aparece, se embriaga y luego quiere usarme solo para "Quitarse la calentura"!- Vocifero a modo de queja el chico, quien no podía sacudirse la impresión de que el universo estaba confabulando para poner a prueba su temple o para meterlo en problemas con Ronnie Anne. -¡Y luego está esa chica gato que…!-Estuvo a punto de comentar él, justo antes de ser interrumpido por la repentina aparición de una voz que le resultaba ligeramente conocida.

-Yo que tú cuidaría mis palabras, chico de las mallas. De otra forma está gatita podría terminar apuntando sus garras contra ti.- Declaró la Gatúbela de piel pálida al momento de presentarse en el lugar en el que el albino acababa de sentarse.

Dándose cuenta de ello, la primera reacción que pasó por la cabeza del albino fue la de escapar por miedo a que, del mismo modo que había sucedido con las otras dos chicas, la situación entre él y la gata terminase escalando de manera abrupta.

No obstante, cuando él estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse, la muchacha lo detiene…

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Solo vine a hablar contigo. Alcance a ver parte de lo que pasó entre tú y esas dos chicas en la pista y bueno, quise venir a preguntarte como estabas.-

-¿Y eso? ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo o me veo? ¿Por qué te importa?- Preguntó Lincoln, quien ya para este punto mostraba desconfianza ante cualquier accionar que involucrase a una chica que solo buscase "Ser amable" con él.

-Heh. En eso tal vez tengas razón. Sin embargo, cuando hable contigo sentí que tú y yo teníamos alguna especie de conexión.- Respondió la gata, usando un tono serio. –Dime, ¿La razón por la cual rechazaste a esas dos es porque tienes novia, verdad?- Cuestionó ella entonces, de una forma que Lincoln consideró sumamente improvisada pero que aun así no carecía de verdad.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Tú…! ¿¡C-como sabes eso!?- Exclamó el albino, extremadamente sobresaltado luego de ver como la chica gato acababa de dar en el clavo.

-Ja. Así que tenía razón después de todo, ¿Eh? Ahora entiendo porque también estabas tan tímido conmigo.- Comentó entonces la muchacha, momentos antes de hacerle otra pregunta al chico. –¿Porque no me cuentas un poco de ella? Debe ser una gran novia considerando que, por respeto a ella, terminaste huyendo de dos chicas que prácticamente trataban de saltarte encima ¿Verdad?- Agregó ella, a la vez que le daba un ligero golpe con el codo al chico y levantaba su ceja de un modo inusualmente alto.

Ante esa nueva pregunta por parte de la chica, Lincoln se debatió si debía o no debía hacer lo que esta le pedía. Pero finalmente llego a la conclusión de que había "Algo" en la muchacha que hacía que le resultará sencillo hablar con ella y qué, fueran cual fueran sus intenciones con él, el hecho de recordar las razones que hacían de Ronnie su "Chica especial" sin duda le ayudaría a mantenerse firme pasará lo que pasará.

Fue así entonces qué, durante espacio de varios minutos, Lincoln se la pasó listando una por una todas las cosas que él encontraba atractivas o atrayentes de su bella novia. Tales como, su belleza, su falta de miedo a la hora de enfrentar problemas, lo directa que era al hablar, lo excelente que era al bailar, lo mucho que se divertía cada vez que salían a cualquier lado juntos, etc. El caso aquí era que, para sorpresa del albino, la chica gato con la que había estado hablando no solo pareció no aburrirse de estar oyéndolo hablar y hablar sobre todas las cosas que hacían de su novia alguien única para él, sino que lo que es más, parecía estar emocionándose al escuchar todo lo que él chico le decía, a un punto tal que, en un momento dado, ella incluso comenzó a sollozar de la emoción.

Dándose cuenta de ello, Lincoln intentó preguntarle "¿Qué le pasaba?", pero antes de que siquiera hubiera tenido una oportunidad de coordinar sus palabras, este fue silenciado por un repentino exabrupto de la muchacha, quien de golpe y porrazo se las había arreglado para tomar al Lincoln de la mano, obligarlo a levantarse y guiarlo hasta uno de los cuartos del segundo piso, en el cual tendrían más "Privacidad".

Obviamente Lincoln trató de oponer resistencia mientras internamente se repetía "_¡Maldición! ¡Yo sabía que algo así sucedería!_". Sin embargo, todo intentó por zafarse del agarre de la chica había terminado de forma inefectiva, ya que ella era visiblemente más fuerte que él.

En fin, el caso aquí era que, luego de que ambos llegasen al cuarto, lo primero que la chica gato hizo fue ponerle el seguro a la puerta tras de sí, para inmediatamente después dejar caer la llave en el orificio abierto del busto de su traje, provocando así que esta se perdiese dentro de este, evitando que el chico tuviese entonces alguna forma de escape. Luego, como acto seguido, ella le dedicó una penetrante mirada al albino, quien, dándose cuenta de lo que la muchacha tenía en mente, comenzó a agitar las manos y la cabeza a modo de negación. No obstante, y aun a pesar de las quejas de Lincoln, ella no dudó ni un segundo y, en menos de un parpadeo, realizó una tacleada con la cual se aseguró no solo de echar al chico a la cama, sino también de quedar arriba de este último y en completo control de la situación.

Fue luego de tomar aquella dominante posición cuando la muchacha comenzó a deslizar juguetona y tentadoramente las uñas felinas de su traje por encima de las mallas rojizas de Lincoln, quien fue incapaz de mantener la compostura y de no excitarse; aun en la precaria y comprometedora situación en la que estaba; algo que de hecho llamó la atención de la felina.

-Vaya, vaya, Sr. Pool. Tal parece que no eres más que un GRAN mentiroso.- Comentó la chica gato, al haberse enfadado por algo que Lincoln no alcanzó a entender ya que él literalmente era incapaz de ofrecerle resistencia. -Usted se la pasó hablando de las mil y un maravillas y virtudes de su BEEEEEELLA novia. Y ahora mírate nada más. ¡Estás teniendo una erección con la chica que está apunto de aprovecharse de ti!- Reprochó ella entonces, mostrándose genuinamente molesta y disgustada por ese hecho. Fue por ello que, creyendo que podría aprovechar ese momento de flanqueo para así crear una ruta de escape, Lincoln estuvo a nada de decir algo, sin embargo, su boca se detuvo y su actitud dio un giro estrepitoso luego de oír lo último que la muchacha tenía para decirle. -¡HMPH! Tal parece que tu noviecita no era TAAAAAN importante para ti como tú decías. Y yo que pensé que eras un tipo honesto.-

Para Lincoln, ese último comentario fue la gota que había derramado el vaso. En parte porque en ningún momento él había hecho o dicho algo que diese a entender que tenía la intención de traicionar la confianza de Ronnie; pero en gran medida su recién formada ira iba dirigida por el hecho de que aquella chica vestida de Gatúbela ya no simplemente estaba humillando su orgullo masculino al someterlo, o haciendo todo en su mano con el objetivo de intimar con él; no, lo que realmente hizo rabiar al albino fue el hecho de que ella acababa de insinuar que lo que él sentía por su novia no era algo real. Hecho que él sin duda alguna no podía tolerar.

-Oh, bueno. Debí imaginarlo. A fin de cuentas, ya no hay hombres dispuestos a luchar por…¿Eh…? ¿¡Waahhh!?- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir la muchacha, poco antes de atestiguar como el chico debajo de ella repentinamente había ganado una misteriosa fuerza física con la cual no solo fue capaz de quitarla de encima, sino que además le había bastado para hacer que ambos cambiasen lugares, dejándola entonces a ella boca arriba contra la cama mientras el chico de mallas rojas yacía ahora encima suyo.

Apenas la gata se hubo dando cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, inmediatamente pensó en replicar y agredir verbal y físicamente al muchacho por el exabrupto cambio de papeles que él había conseguido aplicar a la fuerza, pero no obstante, cuando ella hubo cruzado su mirada con la del chico, notó como este y el aura a su alrededor habían cambiado de forma tan repentina como la fuerza de sus brazos; algo que acabo por hacerla encogerse de hombros y quedar en completo silencio.

-Escúchame bien…conmigo, tú y quien quiera puede hacer lo que sea. Burlase de mí, humillarme, fastidiarme e incluso aprovecharse de mí. Pero nunca…¡NUNCA! Dejaré que nada ni nadie diga que Ronnie Anne "No es importante para mí". ¿¡Oíste!?- Comentó el albino en un tono de voz sumamente serio que, dicho desde la dominante posición en la que se encontraba, había hecho que la muchacha debajo de él finalmente recibiese el mensaje; algo que, por alguna razón, había hecho que esta se sonrojase.

Pasaron unos segundos de un silencio incomodo, en los cuales la chica trataba de terminar de asimilar el repentino cambio del muchacho, mientras este último se debatía el cómo hacer para recuperar la llave de la puerta sin tener que obligar a la chica a desnudarse completamente. Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo, le tocó ahora a la muchacha el "Sorprender" a Lincoln. Ya que verán, luego de haber notado la seriedad con la que este último había hablado, la chica gato consideró que ya era hora de hacerle conocedor del pequeño secreto que ella misma guardaba.

-Wow. Eso fue…m-muy lindo de tu parte, Linc.- Acotó finalmente ella, quien, con solo mencionar una abreviatura del nombre del chico, fue capaz de poner en estado de alerta a este último, el cual no entendía cómo fue que ella podía conocerlo. No obstante, las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, ya que inmediatamente después, la muchacha de piel pálida saco un pedazo de esponja húmeda guardada en uno de sus pechos, con el cual comenzó a limpiarse y remover una aparente capa de maquillaje corporal que ella tenía encima para así ocultar su verdadero tono de piel. -¿Sabes? T-tú por un segundo me hiciste dudar de lo que harías, pero al final…has sabido imponerte y dejar en claro que no estarías dispuesto a traicionar la confianza de tu novia.- Continuó comentando ella, quien, por alguna razón, había comenzado a cambiar el tono de su voz al hablar, a la vez que el maquillaje que traía iba desapareciendo lentamente para así revelar una bella piel morena, que en conjunto con la verdadera forma de hablar de la muchacha, comenzaba a darle a Lincoln una idea de quien era ella en realidad.

-_¡N-no puede ser!_\- Acotó él en su mente aturdida luego de ver quien era la que estaba haciéndose presente ante sus ojos.

-Pero bueno, al final del día, tú supiste como mantenerte firme a pesar de todo, y por eso te estoy mucho, MUCHO más que agradecida, Lincoln.- Prosiguió ella, tras arreglárselas para incorporarse sobre la cama luego de haberse quitado la mayoría del maquillaje, para posteriormente comenzar a desprenderse de la mascará de súper villana que todavía servía para proteger su identidad. Fue una vez que lo hubo hecho cuando finalmente terminó de confirmar las sospechas que el albino ya tenía, revelando así que la chica no era ni más ni menos que su novia, Ronnie Anne Santiago. –En verdad, ¡Eres un novio increíble!-

Fue justamente después de esta repentina y apabullante revelación que Lincoln finalmente estalló en un sinfín de preguntas que la muchacha definitivamente debería responderle.

Para resumir un poco las cosas, Ronnie básicamente le reveló a Lincoln que ella había decidido orquestar esta pequeña jugarreta con el fin de poner a prueba la lealtad de su novio. Y que las dos chicas con las cuales él había interactuado, esas que habían tratado de seducirlo o simplemente llevarlo a la cama con ellas, se trataban de hecho de unas amigas que se habían ofrecido a ayudarla con toda esa pantomima. Pero que sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo que a él le había tocado vivir, él había demostrado más allá de toda duda que era 100% fiel a su chica, y que nunca haría algo que pudiese lastimarla de ninguna forma.

-Y bueno…en esencia…eso es básicamente todo lo que hice. Espero que no estés enfadado por esto, Linc. E-es decir, en una relación a larga distancia como la nuestra, la confianza mutua es algo infaltable. Así que creí que esta sería la mejor oportunidad de ponerla a prueba. ¿No crees?- Acotó la muchacha luego de haber terminado de dar las explicaciones finales de su rebuscado plan.

Sin embargo, y aun a pesar de todo lo que le había contado al albino, este permaneció pensativo y reflexivo respecto a algo que no tardo en compartir con su pareja.

-¿Sabes? Creo que debí imaginar que algo así ocurría cuando tú y yo nos encontramos en la pista de baile.- Comentó Lincoln luego de varios segundos de reflexión silenciosa, logrando así que su novia levantase una ceja debido a aquella extraña afirmación. –Es decir, cuando te vi hay "Sentí" que había algo en aquella chica vestida de Gatúbela que se me hacía conocido. Pero por todas las cosas que pasaban una tras otra nunca tuve tiempo de sentarme a pensar qué era exactamente. Ahora ya lo sé…- Terminó de relatar él, esperando así una inevitable pregunta por parte de la muchacha.

-¿Oh si? ¿Y qué es eso exactamente?- Cuestionó Ronnie Anne, sinceramente interesada en lo que el chico, quien estaba serio a más no poder, estaba a punto de decirle.

-¿No es obvio?- Preguntó él, manteniendo la misma actitud estoica que había adoptado desde hace un tiempo, a la vez que iba acortando la distancia que lo separaban a él y a Ronnie mientras permanecían sentados en la cama. -¡Estoy hablando de ese gran e inconfundible trasero tuyo! ¡JODER! ¡No puedo creer que NO me allá dado cuenta de que eras tú luego de ver esto!- Respondió entonces, y de forma súper animada, al momento de dejar de lado todo signo de seriedad para así rodear con sus brazos a la chica y dirigir sus dos manos directamente al trasero de esta última.

De más está decir que ese hecho dejó sorprendida a Ronnie Anne, quien, si bien ya estaba acostumbrada a que su novio la sujetase por detrás cuando ambos estaban en privado, lo cierto era que no se esperaba esta clase de reacción por su parte en un momento como este.

-¡D-déjate de bromas! ¡Yo pensé que te habías enfadado…!- Intentó reprocharle la muchacha, poco antes de ser silenciada por un sorpresivo y apasionado beso de lengua, el cual básicamente se había asegurado no sólo de hacerla callar, sino también de provocar que ella comenzará a excitarse debido a ello y a la forma en que Lincoln no dejaba de sujetar y amasar sus dos prominentes nalgas. -¿L-Lincoln?- Alcanzó a decir ella luego de que sus labios y los del chico se separasen en búsqueda de un poco de aire.

-Dime, ¿Cómo podría enfadarme por algo así? Es decir, si, tal vez me engañaste e hiciste que esas dos chicas me tuvieran al límite de mi autocontrol durante casi toda la fiesta, pero…tú hiciste todo esto solo porque querías ver que tan importante eres para mí. Y eso es algo REALMENTE tierno de tu parte.- Declaró Lincoln de forma sumamente sincera y amorosa, algo que al final terminó por acelerar y derretir el corazón de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué hice yo para merecer a un novio tan perfecto como tú? Lincoln…solo…gracias.- Replicó la chica al momento de abrazar al albino y colocar su cabeza a un costado de la cabeza de este último.

Lincoln, por su parte, retiro una de las manos que estaba usando para sujetar los glúteos de su novia, para así apoyarla en su espalda y corresponder el gesto con el mismo amor que ella estaba demostrándole.

El tierno momento entre ambos se extendió por cosa de unos segundos, en los cuales hubo un silencio absoluto hasta que finalmente Ronnie fue la primera en romper el hielo al susurrarle al chico algo al oído.

-Por cierto, eso de que hoy era un "Mal día" también era parte de mi plan. Esto no sería una auténtica prueba a menos que tú estuvieras abstinente y desesperado, ¿Verdad?- Admitió de forma juguetona la truculenta chica, quien ya sabía de ante mano que tipo de reacción tendría esa clase de comentario en un momento como este.

-¿O si? Eso sí que fue algo muy cruel de tu parte. ¡Creo que ahora voy a tener que castigarte por eso!- Contestó Lincoln de un modo igualmente juguetón, poco antes de abalanzarse sobre su novia para así darle un apropiado "Castigo" por lo que le había hecho.

Ambos entonces se dejaron caer sobre las sábanas de la cama fundiendo sus labios en un beso mucho más apasionado y atrevido que el anterior, todo mientras sus manos recorrían los cuerpos del otro, buscando así hacer algo de contacto de pieles entre ambos.

Fue en medio de ello que ambos se dieron cuenta de que, para hacerlo, primero deberían quitarse sus respectivas mallas de héroes. Por lo cual, luego de separarse de los labios de su respectiva pareja, cada uno procedió a desprenderse o apartar una parte de su extenso ropaje.

Por un lado, Lincoln se desprendió completamente de su máscara, desabrocho su pistolera y la funda de sus katanas, para así quitarse finalmente su camisa, arrojándola al suelo junto a todo lo antes mencionado.

Mientras que Ronnie procedió a bajar el cierre medio de su disfraz hasta que este llegó a la altura de sus caderas, permitiéndole así quitarse la parte de arriba del mismo; y dejando sus tentadores pechos al aire libre; pero conservar la parte inferior del mismo debido a que esta se mantenía en su lugar debido a las botas altas que traía.

Pero bueno, en el estado de calentura que los dos amantes tenían en ese momento, eso sólo ya les resultaba más que suficiente a ambos para así tener una buena ronda de preliminares antes de pasar a mayores términos.

Fue así que Lincoln decidió entonces que, a modo de pequeña venganza por lo que la chica le había hecho pasar, él aprovecharía la situación y la atacaría con una serie de cosas que sabía que eran sumamente eficaces en ella.

Para empezar, él llevo sus dos manos a los senos de Ronnie, para así poder masajearlos y amoldarlos a su gusto, evitando deliberadamente hacer contacto con los pezones, a los cuales relegó de cualquier tipo de atención hasta asegurarse de que estuviesen completamente erectos y sensibles. Al mismo tiempo que hacía eso, él dirigió su boca a la zona del cuello, en el cual comenzó a propiciar una intensa ronda de lamidas, besuqueos y pequeños chupetones que hicieron temblar de placer a Ronnie, quien ante eso solo pudo gemir y pronunciar entre jadeos cosas como "Lincoln…", "No es justo que empieces haciendo eso, tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando lo haces" o "¡J-joder! ¡Eres tan malo cuando quieres serlo! ¿¡Verdad?!". El chico prosiguió con dicha serie de gestos y atenciones hasta que sintió que escuchó que hubo un ligero cambio en la forma de hablar de la muchacha, lo cual le servía como indicador de que él ya podría pasar a la fase dos de su revancha.

Con eso en mente, el albino dio una confirmación a sus sospechas al realizar una ligera lamida de arriba a abajo con la punta de su lengua al cuello de su novia, consiguiendo así un jadeo alargado y una respuesta a las pocas dudas que le quedaban.

-_Ya está lista. Ahora…_\- Comentó Lincoln en su interior poco antes de, con la misma delicadeza de antes, hacer que su lengua empezase a recorrer el hombro de Ronnie Anne, siguiese su camino una la parte más baja y media del cuello, solo para luego comenzar a descender en línea recta hasta acabar en medio del busto de la chica, dejando un notorio y cristalino camino de saliva encima de la morena piel de esta última.

Una vez llegado a la zona del escote, el muchacho uso las manos; que hasta hace poco había estado empleando para frotar de manera enérgica los pechos de su novia; para así juntar ambas tetas y crear un pequeño orificio entremedio de ellas, en el cual él internó su lengua por solo unos pocos segundos antes de continuar con su camino, que ya de por sí estaba a poco menos de unos centímetros de donde él estaba actualmente.

Fue así como Lincoln dirigió entonces su atención en su próximo objetivo, los pezones color chocolate ya erectos y tentadores de Ronnie Anne, quienes en ese momento se veían tan crispados y excitados que prácticamente ya estaban pidiendo a gritos el recibir algo de la metódica atención con la cual la lengua del chico había logrado estimular todos los receptores de placer que ella tenía a lo largo de su epidermis. En fin, el caso aquí era que, tras ver el estado actual de la parte que coronaba el busto de su novia, Lincoln no fue capaz de resistirse, por lo cual, presa de una imaginaria hambre y deseos de amamantarse, él introdujo uno de ellos en su boca para así comenzar a ejercer presión con sus labios, chuparlos, lamerlos y masticarlos ligeramente, consiguiendo así una serie de gemidos mucho más intensa que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cabe destacar que, aun cuando estaba haciendo esto, Lincoln no dejo en ningún momento de masajear los pechos de Ronnie con sus dos manos, las cuales únicamente habían comenzado a ejercer una presión mucho mayor que antes.

Llegado cierto punto, la necesidad de Lincoln por conseguir una mejor reacción por parte de la muchacha había hecho que este último finalmente fuese capaz de apartar su voraz boca del delicioso bocado que eran los pezones de su novia, motivándolo así a retomar el recorrido que había dejado inconcluso y así terminar llegando a la zona que era por mucho la más urgida de su atención. Con eso en mente, él finalmente también liberó de su agarre a ambos senos de la chica para así dirigir sus manos hacia los costados de esta y, de modo similar al que había empleado con su lengua, comenzar a recorrer su cintura hasta terminar por llegar al borde de la parte inferior de su traje, la cual él mismo se encargó de bajar aún más de lo que ya estaba, todo con el fin de dejar expuesto el tan codiciado objetivo que yacía entre las piernas de Ronnie Anne.

Teniendo entonces frente a él al coño húmedo y palpitante que ungía como prueba fidedigna del gran trabajo que había hecho a la hora de excitarla, Lincoln nuevamente fue invadido por la sensación de un estómago vacío que le exigía a gritos al musculo bucal para que este le diese una probada a dicho manjar que yacía tentadoramente servido y "A punto" para ser devorado. Así que, sin perder el tiempo ni dudarlo por un segundo, el chico junto sus labios con los labios inferiores de Ronnie, quienes lo recibieron con un húmedo beso llenó de baba translucida y algo salada, que el albino se sintió más que feliz de recoger, saborear y consumir, deslizando su lengua desde la base de la raja hasta la copa de la misma, la cual a su vez exponía un excitado y erecto clítoris poseedor de un bellísimo color marrón, lo que le daba la apariencia de un grano de café diminuto y muy, muy brillante. Tentado por aquel hermoso botón carnoso y el más que deseable par de labios delante suyo, Lincoln se relamió los restos sobrantes del jugo vaginal que había quedado en su rostro, para así prepararse para emplearse seriamente en complacer a la muchacha, pero…

-¡Y-ya está bien Lincoln! ¡D-detente justo ahí!- Exclamó entonces Ronnie Anne, quien muy para sorpresa del chico, estaba pidiéndole a este que se detuviera, aun cuando era más que obvia la necesidad que ardía en su "Boca inferior". No obstante, ella rápidamente dio a conocer el motivo que tenía al haberle pedido eso. –Yo quiero…**(Jadeo)**…complacer al…mejor novio y…**(Jadeo)**…amante del mundo…ahora…**(Jadeo)**…por favor…- Alcanzó a coordinar ella, mientras dejaba salir unos largos y pesados gemidos por su boca.

De más está decir que dicha petición, y más que nada, la forma en que la chica había hecho la misma, habían hecho que un ya de por sí excitado Lincoln comenzase a sentir como le apretaban sus pantalones, por lo cual estuvo más que dispuesto y complacido de dejar expuesta su masculinidad, cumpliéndole así el deseo a la muchacha, quien le pidió al chico que se sentase en un borde de la cama luego de despojarse de las pocas vestimentas que le quedaban.

Una vez que el albino se encontró completamente desnudo y ubicado en la posición solicitada, su novia, quien había aprovechado el momento para desnudarse de igual modo que él, procedió a colocarse de rodillas frente al erecto pene del muchacho, asegurándose de dejar su boca a una altura prácticamente igualada a la de este último.

Teniendo tamaño pedazo de carne frente a ella Ronnie no pudo evitar la tentación de comprobar la dureza y el calor que de este emanaba antes de realmente empezar a atender a su querida pareja como este se había ganado luego de haber pasado con creces la egoísta prueba de fidelidad que la chica había presentado ante él.

-_¡Joder~! ¿Así que así es como te pones luego de un par de semanas sin mis "Atenciones", eh, Sr. Pene?_\- Pensó ella al momento de comprobar que el órgano sexual del albino estaba duro como una piedra, caliente como una brasa y poseía un color rozagante e intenso en su punta que servía para darle una apariencia aún más amenazante e incluso aterradora a la ya de por si grande y gruesa polla con la que el muchacho había sido bendito. –_Jeje. Pues bueno, no pienso hacerte esperar más. De hecho, pienso premiar tu paciencia con algo que te va a encantar_.- Acotó mentalmente la morena al momento de sujetar la base del miembro con su mano y comenzar a darle una serie de pequeños besos y lamidas a la punta para así probar lo que ella describiría como "El sabor de la abstinencia".

Y con ello se dio pie al momento de la mamada, que será descrita a mayores rasgos justo ahora. Tras haberle dado una ligera probada al sabor del que ella misma se había privado desde hace algún tiempo, notando así un sabor ligeramente más salado y un aroma más excitante del de costumbre, los labios y lengua de Ronnie entraron en "Piloto automático", provocando que esta última cerrase los ojos para así "Enfocarse" lo más posible en el sabor que se extendía a lo largo de todo el órgano sexual frente a ella.

Tras ello, la chica comenzó a masturbar la base de la polla al rodearla y mover su dedo índice y pulgar, a la vez que usaba su otra mano disponible para juguetear y frotar de forma cuidadosa los testículos hinchados y rebosantes de semen que reposaban debajo de dicha barra de carne, en la cual ella había comenzado a enfocar los esfuerzos de su boca y lengua para dejar un camino húmedo hecho a base de lamidas y besuqueos, el cual iban desde la cabeza rosada de la punta hasta una parte muy cercana a la base de la cual el miembro sobresalía.

Fue así que, luego de haber llevado su boca hasta allí, la morena decidió hacer uso del mismo truco que el albino había usado con ella, por lo cual, reposó la punta de su húmeda y bien ensalivada lengua contra uno de los costados de la polla y, sin desprenderla de esta ni por un segundo, comenzó a marchar en reversa para así regresar otra vez a la cabeza que coronaba al miembro, en la cual, muy a diferencia de lo que había hecho antes, esta vez se había asegurado de cubrir una buena parte de esta con sus labios, para así darle una sorbida y un chupetón que fueron capaces de arrancarle un sonoro jadeo al chico, poco antes de que uno nuevo se hiciera presente luego de que Ronnie usase su lengua para darle varias vueltas rápidas al frenillo y los bordes del glande, todo sin liberar a este del agarre que ella había ejercido con su boca. En fin, luego de unos pocos segundos de ello, la chica se vio obligada a seguir su trayecto y dejar un camino líquido en el otro lado del miembro, poco antes de hacer algo que ella bien sabía, era sumamente efectivo en su novio.

-_Ahora mismo te demostraré que yo también puedo jugar contigo cuando me lo propongo, patético. Espero que estés listo para esto_.-

Y con eso dicho, la muchacha dirigió entonces su boca a las bolas del chico, para así comenzar a lamerlas de manera exhaustiva, a la vez que metódicamente jugueteaba con los testículos que yacían dentro de su saco genital, todo mientras, a su vez, había hecho que los dos dedos que usaba para masturbar al chico, extendiesen su rango de movimiento y sumasen a su dedo medio, todo con el objetivo de atacar a Lincoln de forma incesante. Ahora, volviendo a su boca, lo que ella hizo a continuación fue responsable de arrancarle a Lincoln el mayor gemido hasta el momento, ya que verán, ella literalmente acababa de internar una de sus bolas dentro de su boca y, no conforme con ello, procedió a rodear con sus labios los testículos dentro de esta, para así finalmente hacer retroceder su cabeza y con ello estirar el escroto y estimular enormemente al encargado de la producción de esperma que habitaba dentro de este.

Eso último de hecho fue sumamente efectivo, ya que Ronnie fue capaz de notar que de la punta de la polla del chico había comenzado a brotar una gran cantidad de líquido pre-seminal, lo cual fue su indicativo para detenerse y pasar a ejecutar la idea que había tenido desde un principio para acabar con esta intensa sesión de preliminares entre ella y su novio.

Fue entonces que, tras haber charlado un poco con Lincoln, ella y él cambiaron la posición en la que se encontraban. De modo que, Lincoln acabo quedando boca arriba sobre la superficie de la cama, mientras que su novia, por su parte, se encontraba justo encima de él. Desde esta nueva posición, ella se había asegurado de que sus caderas, y más concretamente, su feminidad, quedasen recostadas sobre el rostro del albino, mientras que por su parte, y fiel a realizar lo que había tenido en mente a la hora de proponer este cambio, ella se aseguró de usar sus prominentes pechos para rodear el tallo de la polla y, aprovechándose del hecho de que la misma era lo bastante larga como para sobresalir por el agujero de en medio, propiciarle una voraz mamada que pecaba de ser agresiva e intensa a más no poder. Aunque claro, como Lincoln no podía ser menos en el asunto, y también a modo de premio por el excelente trabajo que su pareja estaba realizando con el único y sincero deseo de complacerlo, él no dudo en corresponder al placer que ella estaba propiciándole una ronda de lamidas y manoseos enfocados en sus zona más sensibles, tales como su clítoris, el agujero de su uretra o el denominado "Punto G" de la muchacha, el cual, gracias a toda su experiencia pasada junto a ella, Lincoln conocía demasiado bien como para perderlo o dejarlo exento de la atención de sus habilidosos y escurridizos dedos. En resumen, ambos se estaban aplicando un 69 con el único y exclusivo objetivo de hacer llegar al orgasmo a su pareja, antes de darle pie a lo que sería el "Plato fuerte" de esa noche.

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos de lamidas, toqueteos, frotadas y básicamente todo tipo de estimulación sexual imaginable antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes y habilidosos amantes finalmente diese algún indicio de cercanía al clímax, pero claro, como sería esperado de una chica ruda como Ronnie Anne o un amante codicioso y lleno de orgullo como lo era Lincoln en la cama, ninguno de los dos quiso admitir lo poco que les faltaba para alcanzar su punto de quiebre, por lo cual, como respuesta, simplemente se limitaron a aumentar aún más el nivel de atención y entusiasmo con el que se ocupaban de su pareja, firmes a hacerla acabar antes de darse el lujo de acabar ellos. Y así estuvieron por espacio de otro largo y tendido minuto hasta que, de cierta forma, ambos alcanzaron simultáneamente sus respectivos objetivos, o dicho de otra forma, lograron aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que ellos mismos y su pareja llegasen al orgasmo a la vez, algo que provocó que tanto el rostro y la boca de Lincoln fuesen abrumados por una densa cantidad de jugo translucido y pegajoso, mientras que Ronnie era bombardeada por una extensa magnitud de un semen sumamente blanco, espeso y de gusto inigualablemente fuerte; obviamente producto del periodo de abstinencia al que este fue expuesto; el cual no solo invadió de golpe su boca, sino que además había encontrado la manera de escurrirse por los costados de sus labios para así caer y hallar reposo sobre sus pechos, quienes no tardaron en quedar cubiertos de blanco, ya que debido a la naturaleza de su orgasmo, ella se vio imposibilitada de tragar de forma correcta el semen de su novio; algo que ella siempre había hecho gustosamente cada vez que podía.

Tras el clímax mutuo alcanzado, los dos jóvenes y apasionados amantes tuvieron que esperar y descansar por espacio de unos breves pero necesarios segundos, en los cuales se enfocaron principalmente en normalizar su difusa respiración y limpiarse; o recoger y beber, en el caso de Ronnie Anne; los restos líquidos remanentes que, hasta hace poco, habían habitado dentro de la zona genital de su pareja.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, pero ya luego de ellos, ambos chicos se mostraban más que listos y dispuestos a continuar con la que sería por mucho, la parte más intensa y pasional de su tan esperado y ansiado reencuentro sexual luego de su largo periodo de abstinencia.

Fue así que Lincoln, con la intención de hacer que dicho reencuentro fuese algo romántico y a la vez disfrutable para ambos, tomó a su novia entre sus brazos y la hizo adoptar una posición en la cual ella quedó sentada literalmente sobre su miembro viril aun duro y algo palpitante, todo con la idea de metérsela en esta posición, en la cual, él estaría arrodillado sobre la cama, a la vez que sostenía en brazos a su chica, asegurándose así de no solo poder alcanzar una gran profundidad dentro de su feminidad, sino también garantizar que ambos permaneciesen conectados de brazos y piernas, haciendo contacto visual constante mientras gozaban de todo el placer que el cuerpo del otro podía ofrecerles.

-Mmm…vaya que estás más "Animado" de lo usual. ¿Eh?- Comentó Ronnie, quien no trato de ocultar el hecho de que estaba viendo como el alargado y grueso miembro viril que su novio había colocado entre sus muslos llegaba a asomar una pequeña parte de su cabeza por detrás del par de nalgas que ella orgullosamente había heredado al igual que el resto de mujeres del lado de su familia.

-Jeje. Eso creo. Peeeeeero…en mi defensa, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Y estoy en la cama junto a una de las mujeres más bellas que hayan pisado alguna vez el planeta.- Contestó Lincoln, obviamente aludiendo la pregunta haciendo uso de una innegable actitud acaramelada y tierna.

-Hablas mucho, Loud. Después de todo, no parecías para nada incomodo al tener a esas dos chicas sobre ti durante gran parte de la fiesta, ¿Verdad?- Refutó Ronnie Anne, quien, lejos de mostrase molesta o algo por el estilo, reflejaba más la actitud de alguien que se divertía al recordar dicha situación.

-Oye, ellas también eran muy lindas. Y bueno, nunca he dicho que yo sea de piedra. Fue divertido verlas y todo. Pero me reservaré el recuerdo de ellas como algo enteramente platónico, así que puedes estar tranquila.- Afirmó el chico, el cual intuyó que la razón de su novia al hacerle dicha pregunta en ese momento tan determinado era porque ella disfrutaba escucharlo decir que "Solo tenía ojos para ella".

-Oh, ¿De veras?- Preguntó entonces Ronnie, en un tono animado y algo sarcástico que daba a entender que no había terminado. -Entonces, dices que, aún si ellas estuvieran aquí, ¿Tú no querrías hacer absolutamente NAAAAAADA con ellas?-

Fue ahí cuando Lincoln finalmente comenzaba a caer en cuenta de hacia donde estaba yendo la conversación; obviamente debido a lo mucho que conocía a la muchacha y la actitud que esta última mostraba a la hora de hacerle alguna jugarreta; decidió dejar de lado su actitud de novio amorosa para así hacerle una seria e incluso preocupada pregunta.

-R-Ronnie Anne…¿Tú qué…? ¿M-me puedes decir exactamente qué hiciste ahora, por favor?- Preguntó el muchacho, quien, luego de haber apagado su lado "Pasional" para así concentrarse mejor en los alrededores del cuarto, acabo por notar un cierto sonido procedente del closet del lugar, que tenía la peculiar característica de tener una puerta del tipo persiana, esas que poseían espacios vacíos para darle ventilación a la ropa que yacía detrás de ellas. En fin, el caso era que, al poner algo de atención en ella, el albino confirmó que una serie de sonidos como jadeos emanaba justamente de ahí, algo que seguramente hubiese notado antes de no ser por confundir esos gemidos con los que él o su novia habían estado soltando durante su encuentro. –_N-no me digas que ella…_\- Acotó en su cabeza un empalidecido Lincoln, luego de hacerse una idea de qué estaba a punto de suceder.

Ronnie Anne desde luego notó ese cambio en el chico, el cual sin duda la hizo sonreír enormemente, ya que había conseguido perturbarlo tal y como ella había querido. Acto seguido a eso, ella se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó enérgicamente unas dos o tres veces, poco antes de decir "¡Ahora! ¡Ya pueden salir si quieren, chicas!".

Y así fue como Lincoln pudo confirmar a ciencia cierta lo que él ya había supuesto hace solo unos momentos, ya que, al abrirse la puerta del closet, pudo notarse como dos figuras que le resultaban sumamente conocidas se encontraban ahí, ligeramente sudadas, con las ropas desalineadas y con una de ellas haciendo presión con la rodilla en la entrepierna de la otra, todo mientras esta última parecía estar abrazada al cuello de la primera, más precisamente, con la boca junto a su oído, dando así a entender que ella era la que debía mantener la vigilancia de la situación mientras que la otra debía mantener las necesidades de la primera "Vigiladas".

De más está decir que dicha escena, y el espectáculo semi-lésbico presente en la misma, hicieron que Lincoln se sorprendiese, no solo por el hecho de enterarse de que todo este tiempo él y su novia habían sido observados por el ojo vigilante de unos dos individuos que le eran ajenos y que, además, parecían estar usándolo a él como material de "Inspiración". No obstante, lo primero que oyó salir de la boca de la chica vestida de bruja fue…

-¡R-Ronnie Anne! ¡Eres una…! ¡IDIOTA!- Exclamó una aparentemente fúrica bruja, quien intentaba gesticular, en medio de un voraz ataque de su compañera y amiga, una expresión de enojo que sirviese como respuesta a la despreocupada sonrisa con la que la morena presumía en su rostro. –¡Esto no fue…! **(Jadeo)** ¡L-lo que habíamos acordado!- Reclamó ella, poco antes de iniciar un pequeño debate con la novia del albino, quien no podía esperar a saber más de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Para resumir un poco, la razón de la discusión era debido a que, según el plan original que Ronnie le había propuesto a ella y a su amiga, ambas teóricamente esperarían en el closet para que, al momento en que la morena subiese a la habitación con el albino, la bruja y la súcubo podrían entrar a escena para sorprender al chico cuando ella le revelase que todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy se debía a un elaborado plan que ella había tenido para probar su temple y fidelidad. Sin embargo, y como nosotros ya sabemos, Ronnie Anne había decidido deliberadamente no solo contarle la verdad a Lincoln, sino además "Premiarlo" por sus esfuerzos, justo ahí y justo ahora, sin mostrar ninguna clase de decoro por saber que estaría siendo vista por alguien más. Por cierto, y esto también era otro de los motivos de la disputa, la bruja le reprochó también el hecho de haberle puesto seguro a la puerta de entrada, bloqueando así la única ruta de escape de esa situación, y obligándola a ella y a su amiga a presenciar todo el desarrollo y la química que Ronnie y su pareja mostraban al intimar, algo que, para bien o para mal, había hecho excitar a ambas.

En fin, el caso aquí era que, ya llegando a finales de su riña, Ronnie hizo una pregunta que sin duda causó un gran revuelo tanto en ambas chicas como en el muchacho que todavía la sujetaba por la espalda.

-Bueno, bueno. Taaaaalvez allá decidido cambiar un poco la idea original que tuve pero dime, ¿Realmente fue taaaaaaan terrible el tener que vernos? Por lo que veo, tú y tu amiga se lo están pasando muy bien observándonos.- Afirmó Ronnie, a la vez que deliberadamente elevaba ligeramente sus caderas para así hacer que la polla de Lincoln se levantase junto a ella, quedando finalmente con la cabeza presionándose contra sus labios vaginales, algo que puso en alerta a Lincoln. –Así que…¡No veo motivos por los cuales detenernos ahora!- Exclamó ella al momento de introducir la polla cruda y desprotegida de su novio dentro de sí, algo que, si bien habían hecho en el pasado, sin duda hacía que el albino se pusiera notablemente nervioso debido a los "Peligros" de hacerlo de esa forma.

Pero bueno, fuera como fuera, era innegable el hecho de que hacerlo a pelo era una sensación magnifica para Lincoln; quien con su polla no solo era capaz de alcanzar una gran profundidad dentro del húmedo receptáculo de la muchacha, sino que además podía gozar y "Saborear" mejor las sensaciones de presión y calor que las paredes de esta podían ofrecerle, algo que, si se los sumaba con los riesgos de un posible embarazo y el hecho de estar siendo observados por un par de terceros que nada tenían que ver con ellos, sin duda creaban una compleja amalgama de lujuria; Ronnie Anne, por su parte, era plenamente consciente del efecto que dicho par de miradas tendría en ambos, por lo cual, no tuvo decoro ni vergüenza en comenzar a montar a su novio enfrente de las dos mujeres, quienes procedieron a acercarse a ambos, justo después de que Ronnie les diese permiso verbal de ello, aun cuando Lincoln parecía pronunciar una o dos palabras en contra de dicha idea.

-¡Es más, si quieren, siéntanse libres de venir a observar de más cerca ahora que él ya sabe toda la verdad! ¡No sean tímidas, chicas!-

-O-oye, ¿Pero que eso no sería…?- Intentó reclamar Lincoln, poco antes de que su queja se convirtiese en un gemido debido a la forma en que su novia se había asegurado de hacer descender sus caderas y de flexionar los músculos de su conducto vaginal para así generar presión alrededor de la sensible punta del pene del muchacho.

-¡Silencio, patético! ¿¡No ves que estamos en medio de una "Charla de chicas"!?- Argumentó de forma juguetona y un tanto amenazante Ronnie, quien de hecho ya estaba comenzando a mostrar también los signos de no poder contener su excitación luego de recibir dentro suyo la más que habilidosa y descomunalmente grande polla de su pareja, la cual machacaba su coño y se habría paso en dirección al útero del mismo con cada nueva arremetida dada, llenando así a la dueña de este de un goce sumamente difícil de manejar, aun cuando ella era la que estaba marcando el ritmo. –E-entonces…**(Jadeo)**…como les…¡D-decía! No tengan miedo y…**(Jadeo)**…acérquense para darle un vistazo a esto.-

Y con eso dicho, ambas chicas intercambiaron una breve mirada en la cual acordaron hacer justamente lo que la morena les pedía, razón por la cual, comenzaron a marchar hacia el lugar en el que la apasionada y ensimismada pareja se encontraba. Al llegar ahí, cada una de las muchachas se quedó mirando brevemente la parte en que ambos chicos estaban conectados, quedando anonadadas por la forma en que el voraz coño de la morena era capaz de recibir y deslizar dentro y fuera de sí una barra de carne de unas dimensiones tan sobresalientes como las que tenía su albino novio. No obstante, lo que realmente las excitó en demasía fue el hecho de que, debido a sus ganas de "Apreciar" mejor los delicados suspiros de placer que la boca de ambos enamorados expulsaban entre follada y follada, las dos chicas, nuevamente sin intercambiar más que una mirada entre sí, se posicionaron una a cada lado de los hombros de Lincoln, para así dejar presionados sus pechos semi-descubiertos contra este último, al cual si bien dicho accionar le sorprendió, no llegó a perturbarlo tanto como lo siguiente que haría aquel dúo de sobreexcitadas muchachas disfrazadas, quienes hubieron llevado cada una al menos una de sus manos por debajo del lugar en el cual Ronnie y él estaban conectados, para así brindarle un "Estimulante" masaje a sus pelotas, todo mientras cada una de ellas se masturbaba a su manera y, cada cierto tiempo, le daba una que otra lamida o besuqueo al chico, quien rápidamente sentía como llegaba al límite de su resistencia debido al improvisado pero más que efectivo ataque coordinado por esas tres seductoras mujeres.

-¡Ah! ¡Cielos! ¡R-RAYOS! ¡R-Ronnie Anne…ya no…me falta mucho! ¡D-déjame sacarla antes de que…!- Solicitó el albino, quien se mantenía renuente a la idea de cubrir de blanco el interior de su novia, la cual, por otro lado, no parecía estar preocupándose de eso en aquel momento.

-¡S-solo un poco más, Linc! ¡Déjame…! ¡DÉJAME DISFRUTAR UN POCO MÁS DE ESTO!- Vociferó la morena, quien en sus ojos ya no mostraba nada más que el semblante de una persona que vive única y exclusivamente para recibir placer, algo que Lincoln había visto representado en más de una ocasión en una cierta historia japonesa de índole obscena.

Fue debido a ello, y a la aterradora idea de no poder seguir aguantando por más tiempo, que Lincoln finalmente opto por tomar el asunto en sus manos y asegurarse de hacer detener el constante y rítmico movimiento de caderas que la chica había conseguido luego de entrar a su trance en búsqueda de placer. Dicho de otra forma, el albino tomó a su novia de los costados y, haciendo usó de la fuerza que él mostraba en situaciones extremas como esta, se aseguró de levantarla lo suficiente como para impedir que el aluvión de líquido blancuzco y espeso que él ya tenía listo para disparar terminase invadiendo su vientre. No obstante, y aun a pesar de que él se las había arreglado para retirar a la chica justo cuando esta última hubo comenzado a correrse, no pudo evitar que el momento de su eyaculación fuese algo "Normal", por decirle de algún modo; esto debido a que, nuevamente, las dos muchachas que yacían a sus costados lo habían sorprendido enormemente al interponer la misma mano con la que le habían estado propiciando el masaje antes mencionado, justo enfrente del agujero de su uretra, todo con la intención de "Recolectar" la mayor cantidad del jugo masculino que de esta estaba a punto de brotar. Claro estaba que, llegados a este punto, poco y nada haría que el muchacho evitase correrse en ese preciso momento, razón por la cual, sin expresar ni una sola queja o hacer alguna pregunta al respecto, él comenzó a verter chorro tras chorro de una blanca y espesa leche, llenando rápidamente ambas manos femeninas frente a él, logrando aún que la cantidad excedente fuese capaz de dejar una visible mancha de gran diámetro sobre las sábanas, algo que de hecho no podría importarle menos ahora.

El caso aquí era que, luego de que ambos nuevamente hubiesen llegado al clímax, tanto Ronnie como Lincoln comenzaron una pequeña carrera con el objetivo de ver quien se recuperaba primero, todo mientras, las dos jóvenes sobrantes de aquella escena se habían llevado a la boca sus manos llenas del líquido "Ordeñado" del miembro viril del chico, para así darle una olfateada y una probadita al mismo para así comprobar si realmente poseía un sabor tan irresistible como Ronnie Anne les había dado a entender al recoger y tragar todos los restos que habían sido disparados durante la primera eyaculación.

-Así que…**(Jadeo)**…dime algo, Lincoln…ahora que…pude comprobar sin lugar a dudas que…**(Jadeo)**…tú me quieres y me respetas lo suficiente para rechazar…un trio con dos chicas lindas como estas…lo mínimo que…**(Jadeo)**…un novio tan bueno y considerado como tú se merece es…tener el permiso y el respaldo de su novia para…divertirse tanto como él guste. A fin de cuentas…tú…**(Jadeo)**…tú siempre me querrás y amarás solo a mí, y…eso es todo lo que importa…¿Verdad…?- Alcanzó a proponer entre forzados jadeos Ronnie, quien básicamente estaba dándole al albino algo por lo que muchos otros matarían, el permiso para hacer lo que quisiera con cualquiera de las dos más que dispuestas muchachas que, en el instante en que Ronnie había hecho dicha pregunta, se encontraban relamiéndose y dejando inmaculadas sus manos luego de haber comprobado el sabor semi-amargo y adictivo que se hallaba en su semen.

-No lo sé…en este momento…me es incluso difícil distinguir si…eres la mejor novia del mundo o…una simple pervertida…pero… - Declaró Lincoln, en un tono igual o incluso más pesado que el de la morena, poco antes de atinar a decir algo más. -Fuera como fuera, yo aun así seguiría amándote, bebé…-

Y con eso dicho, ambos se dedicaron un nuevo beso que serviría para marcar el inicio de una intensa y alocada sesión sexual para esa noche.

…

Fue así que entre los tres adoptaron la siguiente posición. Lincoln se encontraba acostado boca arriba sobre la cama, para así poder disfrutar de forma individual de los placeres que las dos chicas sobre él tenían para ofrecerle. Ubicada encima de su cabeza se hallaba la chica súcubo; quien ya se encontraba prácticamente libre de casi todo el disfraz que la había caracterizado, con la excepción de que ella había optado por conservar los cuernos y el velo de su cara; estando ahí, ella obviamente le ofreció su feminidad al albino, para que este la complaciese y la ayudase a calmar un poco de su calor corporal, al menos hasta que él hubiera terminado de hacerlo con su amiga, a quien ella misma no quería perder de vista, para así divertirse o excitarse al ver sus reacciones a la hora de follar con el chico. Y hablando de ella, la bella chica bruja; la cual conservaba su sombrero negro en ese momento; indudablemente se encontraba montando de forma rítmica la entrepierna de Lincoln, encargándose de realizar toda la labor de las subidas y las bajadas, mientras no se molestaba en ocultar lo mucho que estaba gozando al degustar con su interior la colosal bestia que el muchacho tenía por miembro viril, la cual fácilmente arremetía contra las puertas de su útero y la obligaba a permanecer con la lengua hacia afuera mientras liberaba toda clase de gemidos que reverberaban y hacían eco a lo largo de toda la habitación.

Cabe destacar tres pequeñas cosas aquí, la primera es que, aun teniendo el permiso de su novia para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Lincoln había insistido que, a la hora de hacer esto con las dos muchachas disfrazadas, él usaría condón; la segunda era que Ronnie no se encontraba participando de la formación, en parte debido a su cansancio tras la primera ronda, pero más que nada por el hecho de que ella quería observar con todo lujo de detalle la forma en que su novio se hacía cargo de ambas mujeres, algo que le recordó a cierta ocasión en que vio a su madre y sus tíos haciendo algo muy similar entre ellos, lo cual seguramente había sido el causante de dejarle una impresión que, en este momento, la estaba haciendo arder de placer por el morbo que le causaba el ver una escena tan similar siendo realizada por su propio novio; la tercera era que Lincoln, a modo de tener una mayor participación en lo que hacía, tenía posadas sus manos en una de las nalgas de la bruja y otra en los costados de la súcubo, para así ayudar a sincronizar sus movimientos de cadera con la primera o aferrarse con mayor firmeza de la segunda.

En fin, el caso aquí era que ellos tres mantuvieron esta posición hasta que la bruja hubo alcanzado dos orgasmos intensos solo por estar montando la polla del chico, el cual obviamente había demostrado tener una mayor maestría y aguante que ella a la hora de intimar. Sin embargo, al tercer y último orgasmo fue cuando ella y el albino finalmente pudieron coordinar sus tiempos a la hora de alcanzar el clímax, algo que de hecho había sido posible gracias a la intromisión de la súcubo, quien, a modo de broma e impaciencia por que el muchacho acabase de una vez, le había pellizcado los pezones de un modo tal que, lejos de causarle dolor, había sido capaz de propiciarle ese pelín de excitación que le faltaba para poder eyacular y llenar, metafóricamente hablando, el interior de la acalorada y prácticamente exhausta brujita.

…

Luego de acabar de satisfacer a la castaña practicante de magia negra, el muchacho y la demonio sexual no perdieron el tiempo y rápidamente comenzaron a ubicarse en una nueva pose, luego de que Lincoln se quitase, atase y deshiciera del condón que había usado y lo reemplazase con uno nuevo, claro está.

Para esta nueva pose, la súcubo había decidido que quería ser tomada por detrás y que, a modo de hacer "Participar" a su exhausta amiga la bruja, lo mejor que podía hacer era colocarse justo encima de esta última; quien ahora yacía boca arriba sobre la cama, luchando por recuperar su aliento; y así poder dejarla atestiguar sus reacciones al momento de ser penetrada por el albino. Dicho de otra forma, ella y el chico literalmente se encontraban en una posición de perrito que, como extra, tenía a una cansada chica bruja debajo de la súcubo que se colocaba en cuatro patas.

Fue de esta forma en la cual Lincoln comenzó a arremeter contra la diablilla, quien muy a diferencia de su amiga, si parecía mostrar una mayor resistencia y una menor cantidad de vergüenza a la hora de recibir las enérgicas y cada vez más veloces arremetidas que el chico propiciaba a su feminidad. Tanto fue así que, la chica bruja, luego de haberse repuesto lo suficiente y haberse enfadado tras oír cosas como "Yo soy mucho mejor que esta niña de aquí", "Sé más rudo, yo soy una chica dura, no como algunas" o "Para complacerme a mí vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso", las cuales terminaron por hacerla enfadar y la motivaron a indicarle a Lincoln que, lo que más disfrutaba y hacía gozar a su amiga eran unas buenas nalgadas, del tipo que dejan una ligera marca luego de impactar. Eso sorprendió enormemente a la súcubo quien, tras escuchar aquella sugerencia de su amiga, fue incapaz de permanecer tranquila y mostro, por primera vez desde que comenzaron, unas claras reacciones de desconcierto, algo que, lejos de desalentar a Lincoln, lo habían convencido definitivamente de acatar el pedido de la bruja, todo con el fin de ver qué tipo de reacciones tendrían en la, supuestamente, estoica chica.

Pasados ya unos minutos, la situación había cambiado, y ahora era la súcubo la que se encontraba abrumada por una incesante ola de placer que solo parecía crecer entre orgasmo y orgasmo. Su trasero ya estaba rojo y con unas ligeras marcas de manos en los lugares en que Lincoln la había nalgueado, pero, además de ello, ella ahora se encontraba siendo atacada por su amiga, quien, a modo de venganza por sus "Comentarios" a la hora de follar se encontraba ahora mordiéndole los pezones con el fin de no dejarla descansar del placer ni por un segundo. Fue por ello que, tras alcanzar ya su cuarto orgasmo desde que todo mundo se había confabulado en su contra, la súcubo sintió como la llegada de su quinto orgasmo fue acompañada por la propia eyaculación de Lincoln, razón por la cual ella no tardó en dejarse caer del cansancio sobre su amiga, quien debió pedirle ayuda a Lincoln para así retirarla y evitar que esta la aplastase con su peso.

Luego de arreglárselas para levantar a la súcubo y liberar así a su amiga bruja, Lincoln tuvo el tiempo para despojarse y deshacerse del condón recién usado que tenía alrededor de su miembro, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerle un nudo y tirarlo en el piso, este fue detenido por la mano de Ronnie, quien aparentemente se encontraba súper-excitada luego de todo lo que había visto, al punto de que; con el fin de "Formar parte" del grupo sin llegar a "Interferir" mientras los tres estaban tan compenetrados; ella había recogido el condón usado en la ronda anterior para así lamer la parte exterior del mismo, la cual estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa de jugo femenino, para luego darle una mordida a la punta del preservativo y así poder beber todo el contenido que yacía en su interior. Este fue un acto que, si bien había realizado fuera de la vista de los chicos, no tuvo problemas en replicar nuevamente ahora que ella era el foco de atención de estos últimos.

Sobra decir que, al presenciar tal acto de desesperada perversión y ansía protagonizado por su novia, la polla de Lincoln, que había estado cabizbaja luego de su última corrida, rápidamente volvió a recuperar su firmeza, a la vez que alzaba la cabeza a modo de preparación para lo que sería el último round de esa noche.

No obstante, como él ya había agotado el suministro de preservativos que había traído consigo a la fiesta, el chico se vio obligado a decidir si lo hacía o no. Él meditó sobre este hecho brevemente pero, al momento en que la morena salto a la cama y se paró sobre sus rodillas, dándole la espalda, ofreciéndole una vista de su seductor y gigantesco trasero, a la vez que provocativamente se inclinaba hacia el frente y le daba una clara visión de su húmedo coño al separar los labios de este último, el debate interno concluyó de inmediato, llegando así a la conclusión de que, en ese momento, era imposible preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Fue así entonces que, tras tomar a Ronnie de las muñecas y asegurarse de que esta última se mantenga con la misma inclinación en la que estaba, Lincoln rápidamente deslizó su polla desnuda y descubierta dentro de las viscosas y cálidas profundidades de la chica, la cual quedó en shock luego de ver la violencia y velocidad con la cual el albino estaba arremetiendo contra ella. De hecho, tal era la intensidad de las estocadas de Lincoln que, con cada nueva ida y venida que este daba, producía un sonido de golpe al chocar su abdomen contra las nalgas de la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que provocaba que los pechos de esta última brincasen con violencia y de forma arrítmica, algo que de hecho fue un gran espectáculo y motivo de excitación para las dos chicas que acababan de ser atendidas por el albino hasta cosa de tan solo unos minutos.

Llegado cierto punto, tanto la bruja como la súcubo habían llegado a una conclusión, que querían formar parte de ese momento tan apasionado, ya sea de una forma u otra. Guiadas por esta idea, ambas chicas le llamaron la atención a Lincoln, poco antes de pegar sus respectivas caderas, una a a cada lado de las propias caderas de Ronnie Anne, para así decir…

-Por favor, Lincoln. No puedes dejarnos afuera de esto. Hazte cargo de nosotras también.- Solicitaron las dos al unísono, al mismo tiempo que pegaban sus rostros a la superficie de la cama y elevaban sus traseros lo más alto que podían, invitando así al chico a estimularlas manualmente mientras él continuaba follándose a su cada vez más ensimismada y sobrexcitada novia.

El chico entonces, tras ver dicha escena frente a él, liberó las muñecas de Ronnie; quien debido a su nivel de placer cayó de cara contra la superficie de la cama, quedando así de modo similar a las otras dos; para así posar una de sus manos en una de los dos nuevos pares de nalgas que se habían unido a mitad de camino.

-Mmm…así que, dos lindas conejitas blancas además de mi conejita negra favorita quieren mi atención, ¿Eh? Papá conejo no podría ser más feliz por esto.- Comentó él, mientras se relamía los labios al deleitarse con la vista, poco antes de cumplir al pedido de las disfrazadas muchachas y comenzar a brindarles estimulación manual, sin dejar de arremeter de forma agresiva e implacable contra una Ronnie Anne ya de por si absorta y ahogada de placer.

Al poco tiempo, Lincoln observo como las tres muchachas que tenía enfrente suyo rápidamente se convirtieron en un trio de chicas que solo eran capaces de expulsar gemidos, sacar la lengua, salivar o morder una parte de la sabana que tenían debajo, siendo todo una clara forma de expresar el nivel de placer y disfrute que las tres estaban experimentando con cada nuevo movimiento de caderas o de dedos propiciado por el albino, quien en ese momento no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse el rey del mundo.

Finalmente, el momento que serviría para darle un cierre a todo estaba llegando, razón por la cual el chico comenzó a agilizar sus miembros de forma más agresiva que antes, pues sintió que lo más correcto sería hacer que todos diesen por acabada la velada en un gran orgasmo simultaneo. Los segundos pasaron y la resistencia de Lincoln ya estaba casi agotada, sin embargo, y muy para su alivio, él pudo distinguir como uno por uno, los coños de las tres muchachas comenzaban a agitarse y contraerse, algo que fácilmente podía ser atribuido a su cercanía al clímax. Sabiendo ya eso, el chico declaró la proximidad de su propio orgasmo y su sincero deseo de que todos acabasen al unísono, cosa que fue completamente aceptado sin objeción alguna por ninguna de las miembros del trio, quienes comenzaron a tratar de refrenar sus sensaciones hasta que el muchacho finalmente declarase que iba a correrse, cosa que de hecho sucedió con solo unos escasos diez segundos luego de su anuncio.

-¡A-aquí viene! ¡Va a ser uno múy…! ¡G-grande! ¡Todas…! ¡PREPÁRENSE!- Vociferó Lincoln, tanto a modo de advertencia como de indicación para el grupo de chicas, que esperaban impacientes a que él dejase salir las siguientes palabras… -¡ME COROOOOOOO!- Gritó entonces él, al momento de hacer que su polla estallase en una poderosa explosión orgásmica que cubrió, en cuestión de segundos, todas y cada una de las paredes más profundas del útero de Ronnie Anne, quien, al igual que las otras dos chicas de las cuales su novio se ocupaba usando sus dedos, dejaron salir una abundante cantidad de líquido translucido y súper caliente de su feminidad, todo mientras sus rostros hacían toda clase de muecas peculiarmente anormales, a la vez que su espalda temblaba junto con una buena parte del resto de su cuerpo, cuyos músculos se contraían debido al placer.

El orgasmo conjunto de los cuatros se extendió por varios segundos que bien pudieron ser percibidos como minutos para sus mentes difusas por culpa del placer, pero claro, al acabarlo, todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa "Habían llegado al cenit del goce absoluto" y poco o nada parecía que fuese a poder apartarlos o distraerlos de disfrutar a tope de este. Excepto claro, cuando Lincoln vio como cierto velo y sombrero pertenecientes a la súcubo y la bruja terminaron cayéndose de estas, revelando así que la primera poseía un juego de pecas y una característica nariz, mientras que la segunda revelaba que el sombrero que había traído hasta hace poco servía también para mantener en su lugar una peluca que ocultaba el cabello negro y corto que esta ostentaba, el cual además poseía un largo flequillo que no tardo en caer al frente y taparle los ojos.

-E-espera…¿Lynn…? ¿¡L-Lucy!? ¿Qué…? ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESTO!?- Preguntó el absorto y confundido muchacho, luego de enterarse que las dos chicas misteriosas con las que acababa de tener sexo y hacer acabar repetidas veces no se trataban de nada más y nada menos que sus dos hermanas más cercanas en edad.

…

Luego de aquella estrepitosa reacción inicial y una charla explicativa sobre "¿Cómo había llegado todo hasta este punto?", Lincoln y las tres muchachas involucradas en el acto se quedaron sentadas de rodillas sobre la cama, viéndose mutuamente y esperando a ver cuál sería la reacción del albino luego de haber escuchado tales argumentos.

-Así que…déjenme ver si entendí…- Comenzó a decir Lincoln, quien vio necesario el tener que hacer un repaso mental de todo lo que le acababan de revelar. –Para llevar adelante esta idea que tuviste para "Probar mi fidelidad" le pediste ayuda a mis hermanas, ya que, según tú, ellas serían las que mejor sabrían cómo decir o hacer cosas para llamar mi atención o tentarme a cometer un desliz. Y ellas aceptaron hacer esto porque encontraban "Divertida" la idea de ver "¿Qué tan lejos llegaría con ellas?" y el ver la cara que haría luego de la "Revelación". ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Lincoln, poco antes de recibir un sonido y un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte del trio de muchachas. –Ok…entiendo esa parte relativamente bien…pero ahora ¿¡QUIERE ALGUNA DE LAS TRES DECIRME PORQUE NADIE LE PUSO UN ALTO A ESTO ANTES DE HACER "ESO" CON "ELLAS"!?- Exclamó entonces él, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar el hecho de que estaba genuinamente molesto porque lo hiciesen cruzar una línea moral delicada sin que este siquiera supiera algo al respecto.

El silencio se hizo presente en dos de las tres chicas pertenecientes al trio, quienes no podían pensar en un argumento válido que justificase sus acciones, no obstante, la tercera miembro de su grupo si opto por tomar la palabra y responder la pregunta.

-¿Realmente necesitas preguntar eso, Lincoln? ¿Acaso la respuesta no es más que obvia?- Cuestionó Ronnie Anne, captando de inmediato toda la atención de su novio y las dos acompañantes a sus lados. –¡Ellas hicieron esto simple y llanamente porque vieron en acción al mejor amante del mundo y no pudieron evitar el querer tener una probada de él!- Declaró entonces la chica, sin ninguna señal de decoro o vergüenza por su afirmación. –Es decir, piénsalo, luego de ver tu destreza y habilidad a la hora de los preliminares y ser testigos de lo que ocultas ahí abajo, ¿Realmente crees que algo tan pequeño como el hecho de ser hermanos les impediría desear tener una probada de ti?- Preguntó entonces la morena, quien, a pesar de haber causado que las dos chicas tras de ella se sonrojasen, no pareció haber dicho algo que alguna de ellas haya querido debatir, razón por la cual la dejaron continuar. –Fue por eso que lo hicieron, ¿Y sabes qué? yo NO las culpo. Si yo estuviese en sus zapatos en esta situación, no saliera contigo o ya directamente estuviese soltera como lo están ellas, sin duda tomaría la oportunidad y me divertiría sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos.- Continuó explicando ella, poco antes de finalizar todo diciendo. –Tú mismo dijiste que "No eras alguien de piedra", ¡Pues lo mismo va para ellas! Así que creo que no deberías juzgarlas TAN severamente por esto.-

-… Aun siendo así…lo que ellas hicieron estuvo mal. No puedes decirme que NO lo fue.- Refutó Lincoln.

-Oh, ¿De veras? Porque, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero…¿Vas a decirme que no te sentiste ESTUPENDO al tener sexo conmigo y con ellas dos? ¿Acaso dices que eso también fue algo "Malo"?- Presionó Ronnie, elevando ligeramente su tono de voz y acorralando verbalmente al chico, quien tenía la mala costumbre de ser demasiado sincero cuando era puesto bajo cierto nivel de presión.

-N-no. Eso de hecho se sintió bien. P-pero ese no es el…- Admitió el muchacho, quien poco a poco parecía sentirse superado a la hora de contestar a las preguntas que le hacía su agresiva novia.

-¿¡Entonces cual es el problema!? ¡Yo estoy bien con esto! ¡Ellas están bien con esto! ¡Hasta tú admites que la pasaste bien! Así que, ¿¡Porque no dejas de lado los moralismos y te dejas llevar por una vez, eh!?- Terminó de vociferar ella, logrando así que hasta la última de las quejas de Lincoln fuesen silenciadas, no debido al miedo o cosa similar, sino porque él muy en el fondo, no podía desmentir el hecho de que había gozado mucho de la experiencia vivida tras probar los placeres que ofrecían los cuerpos de sus hermanas, o la gran curiosidad que sentía por saber que otro tipo de cosas ellas estarían dispuestas a intentar con él si se fuese a dar una situación similar a esta.

Fue así que, luego de haber escuchado ese discurso proveniente de la morena, los tres muchachos que guardaban relación sanguínea entre sí cayeron presa de un incómodo silencio conjunto, el cual finalmente fue roto por una repentina y sorpresiva pregunta de Lynn.

-Así que…¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en que habría que repetir esto alguna vez en el futuro?- Sugirió ella, causando que todos a excepción de la propia Ronnie Anne demostrasen una reacción de genuina sorpresa.

-Yo no tengo problema con ello. De hecho, si quieren una forma discreta de hacerlo, bien podrían acompañar a Lincoln cuando venga a verme a la ciudad.- Propuso Ronnie, quien no solo apoyaba la idea, sino que también colabora dando una posible solución al problema de ser descubiertos en el acto al hacer algo como eso dentro de su propia casa. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Lucy?- Dijo ella, esta vez luego de voltear la mirada para ver a la chica de cabellos negros, quien ante dicha pregunta se quedó taciturna por unos segundos, intercalando su mirada entre Ronnie Anne, Lynn y finalmente Lincoln, antes de finalmente dar con una respuesta.

-Como una fanática de lo sacrílego y los tabús en general. Me niego a ser excluida en algo que va en contra de tantas normas preestablecidas. ¡Y-yo también me uno!- Exclamó la joven gótica, quien se vio obligada a forzar a hacer salir las palabras de su boca para pronunciar esa última frase.

-Perfecto. Ya con eso vamos 3 votos a favor y uno aún por definirse. Así queeeeee…- Comentó la morena, poco antes de dirigir una animada y picaresca mirada a su novio, el cual simplemente estaba absorto por la repentina cantidad de apoyo que estaba recibiendo esa propuesta que era a la vez tan indecorosa como atípica. -¿Qué me dices tú, Lincoln? ¿Estás dentro o fuera? Heh. Si tu otra hermana estuviera aquí seguro se habría reído por el doble sentido de esa pregunta.- Comentó ella, poco antes de ver como el semblante de su novio se llenaba de dudas y una aura de indecisión conflictiva y palpable. –Por favooooor. Solo piensa en lo mucho que podemos divertirnos entre todos. Yo he visto muchas cosas interesantes en internet que pueden hacer dos chicas o tres chicas entre sí. Cosas que tú SIN DUDA querrías ver.- Insistió Ronnie, tratando de encontrar una manera de hacer desaparecer las pocas sombras de incertidumbre que aún quedaban en el albino luego de esa última oferta. –Tú dijiste que me querrías pasara lo que pasara. ¿Acaso esas solo eran palabras vacías? ¿Es por eso que vas a negarle este gusto a tu linda novia y tus dos tiernas hermanitas?- Preguntó entonces la chica, optando esta vez por recurrir a su lado meloso y tierno, el cual, siendo acompañado por un par de ojos de cachorrito, hicieron que el peso de su suplica fuese mucho más efectivo.

-**(Suspiro)**…ok. Estoy dentro. Pero que conste, a partir de ahora te veré como alguien mucho más pervertida de lo que creía.- Respondió el muchacho, quien más allá de lo que había dicho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse e incluso mostrar emoción ante lo que esa idea le causaba.

-¡Puedo vivir con eso!- Declaró la morena, súper animada y alegre tras habérselas arreglado para conseguir lo que quería.

Y con eso, los cuatro chicos acabaron mostrando su apoyo unánime ante la idea, cosa que no pudo hacer más feliz a una cierta morena que, desde hacía mucho tiempo había tenido la fantasía de poder convencer y o arrastrar a su novio para que participase en un tipo de relación de este estilo.

**FIN**

**Dedicado a mi amigo Ferozyraptor…¡Feliz Halloween y Día de los Muertos a todos! :3**


End file.
